Blank
by ImmortalNight159
Summary: "Zombies. That's All I Have To Say, We Have Survive This, I Don't Wanna Go On A Diet!" I Whined, "Shut Up! For Once Be Serious!" My Sister Scolded Me. At Least I Can Bust Windows And Car Wind Shields Without Police On My Heels, Sweet! I Think I May Love This New World But Pity People Have To Die...More Food For Me-Wait! We're On a Budget! No More Delicious food Being Made, Damn You
1. Fucktastic

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, on with this story and I apologize for spelling errors and so on._

.

.

.

It was supposed to be my everyday hell of a life, my nightmare called school that I would try to ditch until the security got tighter. If they had money to spend on fancy cameras, lazyass security, why don't they get above average cafeteria food? But who cares about one girl's opinion. Am I right? I don't care anymore because the way I'll be eating is going to be scarps.

"Hurry! They-"

Bam! A shot has gone off, our hearts feels like it's going to jump out of our chest even though; our mind accepted this new reality. But do you think the whole world will stop for us? I highly doubt it, we adapted rather quickly even if it happen in an instant and my sister- she's actually my friend and next door neighbor, we're close and not in that way- Yuri – Stupid people and your imagination.

"Tawagoto! Get that pole, _NOW!_"

So I'm trying to push the door back so none of these motherfuckers try to get through. You must be wondering how I'm being rather calm despite this situation, actually I ain't outside but inside, I'm like ugh stupid things but outside- I'm like Fuck my life! She finally got the pole, she slid it through the two metal handles, I sighed in relief but the problem was- we were on the second floor and there's no escape ladder like you would have in apartments in case of fires- and whatnot. She looked fine; she had blood on her arm like I did- Oh! Did I mention we got bit! I forgot to mention that didn't I? Well now you know, after you are bite, you turn in a minute but here we are. An hour from this incident, five miles from the scene and surrounded by zombies. Zombies~ you should know my first thought when I saw a guy on top of a girl in the middle of the cafeteria, yeah- Rape. I know I'm so funny but serious I did until I saw blood, the flesh hanging from the guy's teeth. People saw, they frozen and they panicked. I was pushed to the side and my sister got hit from a football.

We were in school, stupid high school but I should go back to that marvelous morning when everything was well and I wasn't sweating like a pig in a locked room.

**[Morning- 5:00]**

"Yo, Hinata, are you ready?" I banged on my best friend's door; we lived alone in these low-spending yet great apartments. We've got a long history together, been together since we were five because we met in an orphanage. No more talk of that depressing place. "The door's open, Sakura!" I heard an idiot and rolled my eyes on cue. I opened the door, "No shit, I knew but it's fun embarrassing you when I yell out, _Hinata's on her period again_" I shouted out into the hallway, I blocked the kick from her, her face was red and I laughed, jumping to the side. "Let's go already" she muttered grabbing her bag, I shrugged. We had to wear uniforms; our school is rich with cocky football players and snotty bitchy cheerleaders. The food tasted first-class but we got in with pure brains, my bitch and I. The rich pay for high class food but the free food from people like us who got in through the entrance exams, we get crap if I didn't know any better- It probably is.

Our uniforms, it was rather slutty since the Head cheerleader's father paid for the uniform to his daughter taste. The skirt stopped mid-thigh, no knee socks, blouse was tight for a medium, three buttons only but still shows cleavage and no sleeve- One thing I am thankful for. I modified Hinata's and I, I had permission- Actually I threaten the guy, knocked him unconscious and made him drink something that'll make him forget our _talk_.

My shirt was loose and baggy; my cleavage was covered because these bitches in heat can't stop looking for their own good. My skirt couldn't be modified unfortunately so I wore black legging underneath. Hinata was loose in the chest area, covered like mine and her legging went to her ankles- She's so shy yet feisty!

I saw a familiar boy, we met him when he was four, his parent's died but we ain't going to pry into his business any further right now. We found him a home with a nice man, Hiruzen Sarutobi- A closet pervert but great guy, he ain't a pedophile, and I thank Hinata's further investigation. "Konohamaru" I named him, in your face Hinata but it has nothing to do with our city, Konoha but it has no real meaning- It came off of my head, maybe I'm lying.

"Kon-chan" I called out to him, he turned around with a big smile. He's ten now and we're sixteen, ready to turn seventeenth, Hinata's seventeenth but I'm three months younger than she is. "Nee-chan" he waved, he lived across the hallway from me but he wakes up earlier to be able to walk with us to school. We leave at five o'clock, we walked to school for exercise and we save money, Konohamaru could take the bus but he prefers to spend the morning with us apparently as I was told by him. We walked down the stairs; he talked about his two friends, Moegi and Udon who we met three months after we found Konohamaru. We took care of them until we found them homes- the good ones. I ain't sending the kids I took care for a year to some abusive home, are you crazy?

It was dark outside, drunken guys probably think they can get their way with us but we showed them, the first time around.

"_Lucky~!" a guy called out among the alley appearing with a group. Ah they wanna play, I looked at Hinata who acted fearful like I did, shaking but we knew. They're at the bottom of the food chain and we are on our way back from school in the night. I love the darkness; the shadows hide us when they cornered us into the alley. I hit into someone, I twisted to face but they pulled back my arms. "Two cute girls like yourself shouldn't be walking around, there's people who'll snatch you off the streets, ya'll know" he felt me up; I kept my temper in check, whimpered and moved away. "Since that's the case, why don't we keep you companying until light comes" his face dangerously face to me, I want to head-butted him at the moment but I made my breath hitched a bit._

"_P-please, le-et u-us g-go" Hinata stuttered in fear, ah that's my little actress, innocent yet dangerous, whoop-whoop! "Ah, you don't wanna keep us company, we'll be gentle" he said with sickening voice, handsome but eh I rather meet a guy who doesn't kidnap me into a freakin' ally- But who doesn't? I decided to play another role._

"_Onii-chan wants play" I pouted, he raised an eyebrow but Hinata keep her role. I like to keep thing interesting if it bores me, I'll find a way to knock back up to speed. He smirked, "Looks like we found a rare one. So you'll cooperate eh?" he had my chin between his forefinger and thumb. "Maybe, maybe not that's if you're gentle like you promise" I smiled. Hinata gave me widen eyes; it makes them think that we aren't as close as they think we are. "That depends on your attitude" he whispered in my ear, "But your friend here might give us trouble" I made a disgusted face, "Friend? I think you're wrong, we barely met, how can I be friends with some shy quiet reserved girl, it brings no fun to me." The arms loosened, ah they seem to trust me now, must think I'm the easy type oh how wrong they are. "I could care less what you do her, but if it affects me then we're gonna have a problem" I held a crestfallen look._

"_Aw, aren't you mean?" he had the guy behind back off, thankfully any longer and I would've bashed his head against the brick wall. "I know right" I purred, I held his head between my hands, I gave a lustful gaze and I was so mean. I kneed right in his family jewel's, "I'm sorry, by keeping me companying though you meant, I could have some fun obviously, my definition of fun is different from yours" I whispered in his ear as tears welled up from the pain. I hit a pressure point in his neck with my elbow causing extreme pain then kicked the guy behind me with enough strength to knock him unconscious against the wall. Hinata cleared her side, one, two, and four- Shit! _

_I was grabbed from behind, I growled as I struggled to get loose, "And we were going to be nice too" he said, I rolled my eyes. "I am a virgin, and I am proud so . !" I jumped backwards; I tried to get him off but hitting his body into the wall until I knocked my head back hence hitting his face which made contact with the brick wall. He was dazed, "Duck" and so I did- Hinata roundhouse his ass then we double-punched him. He went unconscious; I dusted off my skirt and high-fived Hinata._

"_Excellent acting" I complimented her, she blushed with pink dust on her cheeks, "Thanks, same with you, I almost thought you were going to leave me behind" she laughed and I raised an eyebrow, grinning "I would never do that to my Hina-kun, now wanna steal their wallets and get something to eat? Maybe, we'll meet some cute guys" Hinata blushed redder than before. "They looked decent" she pointed to the unconscious guys, I shrugged "I prefer my first date not to be in a dark alley then again, it makes me more aroused in a way" I snickered when Hinata's went wide-eyed. "You have strange…tastes" she mumbled, I nodded "Damn straight and you know that you love me" I wrapped an arm around her shoulders then we left that alley together to eat some delicious burgers._

_Word spread like a wildfire, after three more attacks- they learned their lessons._

Ok, maybe after a few times but we showed them right? That's all that matter, right now! We walked like bad-asses, actually it was only me, Hinata is too 'pure' but that's a load of bull and Konohamaru was rather young, I'll eventually fix that and corrupt him sooner or later. Insert evil laugh or chuckled whichever seems more better but I suggest laugh or I will break someone's neck. I saw a couple guys who were staggering, ah drunks, "Yo Sakuwa" the said drunk called out, remember my flashback well we might've became friends with them, shocker! I am one hot piece that no guy could resist, nah- It's complicated. Apparently they look up to us, funny because I'm shorter than them all- Hilarious.

"Hey" I greeted, he wrapped his arms around my shoulder because he couldn't re-gain balance. "Ah, oh you're goinha to school, aww anhd I wanted to have somhe funh" he slurred, I laughed as I walked pulling him along with me. He kept up, he smelled like sake, ah motherfucker! "No, because you didn't tell me you were drinking and I was in the mood for sake too" I whined, he laughed, Hinata shooked her head and Konohamaru smiled at this amusing sight. "Aw, don't be like that. You had that test so I couldn't bother your studying, Hina-chan over here got mad at me- last time" we got wasted, he got wasted but we drank all night, I went from one guy to another challenging to a drinking contest- If they won, they can have their way with me, If I won, they pay me fifty bucks. The bet was actually, they gave me another bottle but shush, they don't know I stole their money and thought they spent it on more sake. Best night ever~!

"I'll forget about it if you can play with me, enough to satisfy me" I purred seductively, he smirked but turned to Hinata as I did. "Hina-kun, can I?" I pouted begging her, she sneered "No, we have school, damn it. I know that look, you two are going to go break into the liquor store for more sake and then some" Hinata scolded me. "Once" I muttered, she glared at me and I sighed. "Hina-kun is being mean but fine" he left; he wasn't drunk anymore, sober and left with some stagger in his steps. We played around because everyone knows that's how I am, I'll make you think you have a chance but really you don't!

"Ne, Sakura, would you have gone with him if Hinata didn't say it was ok?" Konohamaru said, he was smart but I tend to make my act a little too realistic. I wrapped my arms around him, walking behind him; we walked like penguins- Stiff, slow but surely. "Why would I go with him? When I got adorable ol' you" I nuzzled into his neck, he blushed "Sakura" he whined. I laughed but I held onto him because he is my source of warmth at the moment. Stupid rich school, no damn bus, whore of a daughter, disgusting food but I have my Hina-kun who I shall endure it.

We walked, talked and ran when some guy almost hit us. "Watch where you're dumbshit" I shouted back but he kept going. I huffed in anger but I stayed close to Konohamaru in case something happens, he's fine, we trained him but he's a little slow on reflexes. "I swear people these days, even I drive better than that- when I'm drunk too" I exclaimed and Hinata did a small laugh, the kind you show you laugh, through your nose.

I didn't know that person would be dead within two minutes but they weren't dead for long…

.

.

.

It's short, unfortunately but I'm writing two other stories. This is a zombie story but it is short so I'll be able write one quickly and out soon. I hope you like my stories ^w^


	2. Down 10 Life Spans

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto, End Of Story! Apologize for the spelling errors and if any sentence's don't make sense. Damn Microsoft word, these days T_T Enjoy ^-^7

00000

.

.

.

00000

We dropped off Konohamaru when we pasted his school; it was around 6:40- Early. Even then, he played at the playground since there was no rule for other people to play; we were messing around until it became 7:30 so we hauled our asses for five miles- We actually jumped onto some garbage truck. We got nearby; I said hi to a shop owner yet strangely, she didn't say hi back huh? I supposed it's one of those days, we ran through the closing gates- Automatic. We made it in, I was breathing heavily but we sat down before the bell rang, and the teacher wasn't in so I took a breather. I slept, Hinata kicked, and we ditched- English. English teachers are scary as hell, who's with me but I digress.

Smoke

I held a cancer stick to my lips, inhaled blew a smoke ring around Hinata who crinkled her nose. "I'm surprised that you haven't got lung cancer" she inched away from the smell which I loved all too much. "Second hand smoke, I'll get cancer from it ya know" Hinata told me, I scoffed and blew the smoke away from the healthy girl or so she claims. "Yeah- Hey, look a fire" I pointed to a building with smoke rising out of it. Hinata looked, her eyes narrowed "Where's the fire fighters? That's strange, it doesn't matter looks like everyone got out by that crowd, forming" Hinata pointed to the small crowd. I shrugged as I hear police sirens blare across the city, echoing.

Ring~!

The bell rang; I took one more huff then dropped and put it out with my feet. I grabbed my bag and put my arm around Hinata's shoulder grinning like an idiot walking down the stairs as she rolled her eyes like usual.

**[Lunch Room]**

Hinata and I got our crappy lunches but I stole some side foods from other people by the time, we sat down. They barely realized that it wasn't there anymore and I watched as the people got angry at their laughing friends for taking their paid food. I snickered eating the riceball, Hinata sighed but she ate one- Hypocrite.

_The instrumental bass strummed and the guitar came in._

My phone was ringing; I used my thumb to wipe the rice off of my mouth and answered with mouthful of rice.

"Hello?"

"Sakura"

"Konohamaru, hey are you eating? Did you need money for food or did you need me to bring something to eat? Are you fine?" I asked like a worried mother, he laughed "I'm fine, I'm fine. I got sent to the nurse's office because I fell asleep and hit my head so they said it would be best to let me get sleep since they're kinda- basically they're scared of you" he laughed and I did as well. I had it on speaker when I realized it was him so I ate while I talked to him. "Damn right, they should be so why did you call?" I asked again. "Nothing-"he stopped and I straighten up, "What's wrong?"

"I think- I don't know but I think I see…oh kami, Nurse Ayame, look" I grabbed the phone to heard more clearly. I heard the shuffle feet, a gasp and the nurse ran out saying 'Go to your classroom, Konohamaru and don't say anything yet' and she was gone. "Sakura…um..."

I stopped listening when I heard a bang; I looked to see some guy on top of the girl and first thought, Rape~! Until I looked to in horror- flesh hang from his teeth, the girl was dead and I couldn't hear Konohamaru anymore but I progress what happened. I held the phone to my face and told Konohamaru, "Whatever happens, no heroics crap, don't be bitten, lock the door to your class and get everyone to be quiet. Once you get to your classroom, call me back and give the phone to your teacher…now" I heard an 'ok' and I turned it off.

"Hinata"

"Yeah?"

"Looks like we'll be on a diet…for who knows how long"

How I managed to crack that joke, I have no idea but I saw an uneasy smile, I eased the tension and the fear plastered on everyone's face until the guy pounced on another, screams from the poor victim's mouth. Until everyone panicked and ran screaming, teachers tried to calm people down until they got eaten as well. We ran, Hinata got hit by a football and she cursed. I was pushed further away from Hinata until we reached the front doors and ran despite the security trying to catch us. I slid in front of the gate, cupped my hands and lifted Hinata over then jumped over as well. Everyone looked fine, cars were fine, it didn't go too far yet but I doubt it'll stay that away until we reached within a mile into the city. We knew that everywhere was hell.

People ran, they fell over and screamed in pain when they got caught. We were athletic until I realized that Konohamaru was supposed to call me back. I grabbed my phone, 4 missed calls and I cursed. I immediately dialed it; I realized if those undead freaks hear then he'll be in trouble so I hung up again.

"Sakura" Hinata screamed, I looked to see headlights and dodged just barely but it hit the side of my leg. "God damn it" I cursed, "Are you ok?" she asked going over to me, she pulled up to the building on the sidewalk and she looked at my leg. "It'll be fine but we should disinfect once we're in the clear-"I pushed her out of the way and kicked the undead in the stomach, leg sweep it and grabbed a broken brick. Huh? I just realized that there's a freaking police car in the wall and there is a police man on the floor- Dead. Hell yeah, I love it but I need to make sure the others are fine.

"Shit!" I cursed, Hinata walked to me and I held my arm as blood dripped. "Sakura, holy crap, it hasn't been 10 minutes and you're already. Damn it, Sakura. This- It can't be happening" I saw tears welled up in her eyes as I held my wound but I ripped off the jacket of the police man then wrapped it around tightly above the wound. "Don't worry, if I feel like I'm going to…turn. I'll let you know and we'll figure it out. Until then, let's keep moving" I assured, she nodded tears painted on her face. I patted her head, "Don't worry, I'll hold out as much as I can, ok?" I smiled, she nodded and we walked since I couldn't run too well. I could but Hinata said it wasn't best to push myself so I had to agree with her especially with these bite wound.

I laughed; she looked at me weirdly while we walked in the back alley and reached a street to see people running around. "What?" she thought I might've been going insane, "Nothing, I just- I wonder if I tasted good?" I gestured to the small chunk of flesh missing and she sweatdropped, she hit me over the head. "Shut up now we're four miles still and the school is that way hm how to get there faster?" Hinata wondered thinking, I shrugged and I saw an escape ladder. It was high but I jumped up, it caught it and with my weight, it pulled down and Hinata was deep in her conscious thinking. "Hinata" she waved me off and I sighed, the noise attracted one nearby and I tried to kick her but she growled, "What?" and she responded quickly. I cursed, jumped back down and kicked the guy off; I looked and saw a crowbar huh? Strange and whacked off his head.

"Fort! Or whatever" I didn't know what it was they said, I saw Hinata on the ground who sighed in relief, I held a hand and she put a hand to me. "Are you ok?" I asked, she nodded "Almost got bit but I'll be fine- when did you get that ladder down" I face-palmed my face and gestured for her to go up. We reached the top, I looked around to see smoke, damn a lot of accidents happening lately but I wonder how the city is doing because the outside looks abandon. The ground moved, "Damn, they're putting up the walls" our school is a rich school but the wealthy live in the center of town and I cursed.

"Don't matter, let's get to the school" Hinata said, she ran and jumped across the roof. I looked at the wall, lucky bastards, and I followed behind Hinata. "Damn" Hinata cursed, I slowed down and stood beside then look in her line of sight. There were a couple infected below, we ran out of buildings and we saw a group of people cornered. I watched, Hinata threw up and I ignored it because we may be seeing this awful a lot. I timed how long it would take to turn, Hinata wanted to go as I watched until a minutes hit and the bodies got up. I shooked Hinata, "Look, look!" I pointed to the now infected people who walked with flesh hanging looking for their next meal. "Yeah they're alive no- holy crap" Hinata realized it as I did, we weren't there for long yet I was bit not too long and I'm standing here- for once, healthy than ever. "Sakura, you'll live" she jumped in glee.

"So will you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that, I asked for your hand and you gave me the other one, blood dripping, I ain't an idiot because I can smell from a mile away. I love it~!" Hinata knew I wasn't sane but she wasn't as well. "Damn shark, let's go. Hey look a wire hm you-"I grabbed some metal pole and jumped, "Way ahead of you" she yelled at me. "Idiot" but I laughed in response. I whooped until I hit the building and rolled a bit, "Yeah, I've always wanted to do that" I fist-pumped into the air, she sighed "It's like traveling with a child" I pouted and wrapped my arms around her, "A child who knows your sensitive spot" I grinned when she blushed. "Let's go, we have long way to go"

She slid down a pole, every delinquent's dream and did I mention that I used to be one? Now you know, anyway we walked down the street stalking along the walls apparently they're attracted to sound, thank you cruel kami! We were quiet and ninja-like until I saw the school in sight down the hill. "Hinata, look the school" I slipped on a can and hit a car, it went off and the zombie looked towards us, "Huh? It's like Left for Dead, you wanna know they would say" I smirked at Hinata while she started panicking, "God damn it, Sakura"

"They don't say that but close enough" I laughed but they snarled, I thought of something, evil thought.

"Sakura?"

I pushed the car, I grabbed Hinata who kicked one of the infected and she eep but grabbed on to the hood. I stood up, "Fuck yeah" I was having fun with this too, oh happy oh happy day. "You're crazy Sakura" I heard Hinata as the wind rushed past my ears and I held out my arms wide. "Sane people won't live far in the future, you gotta offer insane plans for this insane world, Yahoo" I screamed then the car hit into another and I flew. I flipped and crouched then held my arms up, "And she sticks the landing" I shouted attracting their attention. I chuckled sheepishly, I heard the loud pounding of feet behind us and Hinata ran past me. "Every bitch for them" she meant it as a joke because she knows that I can catch up. I laughed, "See ain't it fun to crack jokes as we run like a bunch of sheep from wolves" I hit her shoulder, she rolled her eyes or I thought she did. We had a horde of zombies behind us and we laughed like a bunch of insane people. We reached the gates, she pushed one side and I did the other. I found a pole then put it through, I sighed in relief, "That'll take a while but let's go" the school looked awfully dead but I saw some children, oh my kami. I can't kick their brains out so we avoided them for now and sneaked past them. We reached in relief; Hinata looked around "Damn so spooky, Konohamaru's classroom is on the second floor. Let's go"

I grabbed her shoulder, "What?" I held a gun and her eyes went wide-eyed. "When did you? "She asked, "Police car, we rode on it, duh" I said as if she was an idiot but she knew she was because she was busy yelling at me for doing a crazy stunt. I hand her one, our shoes clicked in the empty school and I hated it. It shouldn't be quiet, "Hinata if its quiet then that means there's something here and I doubt it'll be good" I whispered and she nodded.

Zombie movies, shows and games- it pays off.

We went up the stairs silently, I heard a groans because on top of the stairs was three kids and one teacher. I licked my dry lips, I nodded to Hinata and I put the gun in my skirt in the front, like guys would but I doubt I'll shoot myself, not like I have something there. I climb on the stairs but winced when a broken stair rail rubbed against my leg wound, - stupid infected driver worse than drunks. I put my feet loosely into the rail; I grabbed the teacher, put my arm around his neck as he snarled trying to scratch me then threw him back. He fell onto his back into a pole, I don't feel pity until I reached the kids and I chanted into my head, _they're dead, no pity not now_. I kicked one once I got out, the kid went out of the window and fell down the roof, and I heard a sickening crack. I winced, "Sakura" Hinata shouted, I turned to see one of the kids pulled my shirt and bit my upper shoulder, "God damn it, that's it" I ripped her head from my shoulder and threw her out of the window as well. Hinata killed the other one, "Are you ok?" she asked, I nodded "Fuckin' brat, got a chunk of me, Damn I am one delicious thang" I gloated but she slapped my wound and I winced because she hit it hard.

"Bitch"

I rubbed my shoulders, Hinata got attacked when we turned around and I shot the teacher in the head. "I thought it was on that pole, damn I swear I think my life span decrease by ten years" I held a hand over my heart. She laughed, my eyes opened when I heard snarling and growls, I looked back to see a pack of dogs, five teachers and perhaps ten students but I wouldn't know because I was running down the hallway holding Hinata's collar, pulling her along as she shot down the dogs.

"Put those mangly mutts down" I screamed as I ran down the hallway and turned, his classroom is three doors down after we past these other rooms. "Sakura, I ran out" Hinata got onto her feet as we ran; I threw her some ammo and was she quick. I shot one in the head but the noise attracted more noise.

"Fuck my life"

"Fuck all of our lives"

I opened a door, "Here" I said and we ducked into it as the horde of zombies started coming.

**[Back to the Start]**

_It was supposed to be my everyday hell of a life, my nightmare called school that I would try to ditch until the security got tighter. If they had money to spend on fancy cameras, lazyass security, why don't they get above average cafeteria food? But who cares about one girl's opinion. Am I right? I don't care anymore because the way I'll be eating is going to be scarps._

"_Hurry! They-" _

_Bam! A shot has gone off, our hearts feels like it's going to jump out of our chest even though; our mind accepted this new reality. But do you think the whole world will stop for us? I highly doubt it, we adapted rather quickly even if it happen in an instant and my sister- she's actually my friend and next door neighbor, we're close and not in that way- Yuri – Stupid people and your imagination. _

"_Tawagoto! Get that pole, NOW!"_

_So I'm trying to push the door back so none of these motherfuckers try to get through. You must be wondering how I'm being rather calm despite this situation, actually I ain't outside but inside, I'm like ugh stupid things but outside- I'm like Fuck my life! She finally got the pole, she slid it through the two metal handles, I sighed in relief but the problem was- we were on the second floor and there's no escape ladder like you would have in apartments in case of fires- and whatnot. She looked fine; she had blood on her arm like I did- Oh! Did I mention we got bit! I forgot to mention that didn't I? Well now you know, after you are bite, you turn in a minute but here we are. An hour from this incident, five miles from the scene and surrounded by zombies. Zombies~ you should know my first thought when I saw a guy on top of a girl in the middle of the cafeteria, yeah- Rape. I know I'm so funny but serious I did until I saw blood, the flesh hanging from the guy's teeth. People saw, they frozen and they panicked. I was pushed to the side and my sister got hit from a football._

_We were in school, stupid high school but I should go back to that marvelous morning when everything was well and I wasn't sweating like a pig in a locked room._

A shuffle in the room, we turned quickly and right when, we thought we would get a breather. Our eyes widen.

00000

.

.

.

00000

Yay Cliffhanger, I ain't good at this crap but I hope you like it and I shall see you in the next chapter. Keep Reading! (^-^)7


	3. Better Driver

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto! I apologize for the spelling errors and any sentences that don't make sense at all. I am plain lazy t(T^T) I finished at midnight and I shall try to get a chapter out for this story at least every day perhaps but I have two other stories that I am working on..! ENJOY!

00000

.

.

.

00000

**[Last Time!]**

_It was supposed to be my everyday hell of a life, my nightmare called school that I would try to ditch until the security got tighter. If they had money to spend on fancy cameras, lazyass security, why don't they get above average cafeteria food? But who cares about one girl's opinion. Am I right? I don't care anymore because the way I'll be eating is going to be scarps._

"_Hurry! They-" _

_Bam! A shot has gone off, our hearts feels like it's going to jump out of our chest even though; our mind accepted this new reality. But do you think the whole world will stop for us? I highly doubt it, we adapted rather quickly even if it happen in an instant and my sister- she's actually my friend and next door neighbor, we're close and not in that way- Yuri – Stupid people and your imagination. _

"_Tawagoto! Get that pole, NOW!"_

_So I'm trying to push the door back so none of these motherfuckers try to get through. You must be wondering how I'm being rather calm despite this situation, actually I ain't outside but inside, I'm like ugh stupid things but outside- I'm like Fuck my life! She finally got the pole, she slid it through the two metal handles, I sighed in relief but the problem was- we were on the second floor and there's no escape ladder like you would have in apartments in case of fires- and whatnot. She looked fine; she had blood on her arm like I did- Oh! Did I mention we got bit! I forgot to mention that didn't I? Well now you know, after you are bite, you turn in a minute but here we are. An hour from this incident, five miles from the scene and surrounded by zombies. Zombies~ you should know my first thought when I saw a guy on top of a girl in the middle of the cafeteria, yeah- Rape. I know I'm so funny but serious I did until I saw blood, the flesh hanging from the guy's teeth. People saw, they frozen and they panicked. I was pushed to the side and my sister got hit from a football._

_We were in school, stupid high school but I should go back to that marvelous morning when everything was well and I wasn't sweating like a pig in a locked room._

**[Present Time]**

A shuffle in the room, we turned quickly and right when, we thought we would get a breather. Our eyes widen.

.

.

.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we _lock_ ourselves in a room full of infected?"

"Uh huh"

"Also is that Konohamaru waved at us _across_ the building?"

"Yeah"

Worst day _ever_, we were in the _wrong_ room, we had our backs to a door with those _infected_ behind us and worse, we _locked_ ourselves with man eating people who were eating someone who I do not want to know.

"How far is it to the first floor?"

"About 20 feet, why?"

I gave her a look and she cursed, I moved silently to the other side but I accidently knock into a desk and boy, did it catch their attention. "Every man for themselves" I screamed, I jumped out using my arm to cover my face, "Crazy bitch" I heard Hinata yell and she had a curtain, huh? Would you look at that but I looked more badass, she's the safe type so I rolled to avoid breaking a limb. "And she sticks the landing…again" I announced but Hinata kicked my head, ain't she flexible? I saw a pipe, Hinata made way for an open window into the first floor; I shrugged and climb the pipe. She rolled her eyes going the long way and I sticked my tongue at her as I climb before I realized that the window was small so I did what must people would do in a crisis. I totally kicked the window, it cracked and I swung my entire body side-to-side, through the glass I went.

"Wow, that don't make glass like that everyday" I said grinning but Konohamaru gave me a weird look and I rolled my eyes. "A girl can't crack a joke in the middle of a freakin' zombie apocalypse?" I mumbled as Hinata kicked open the door, she looked at my work and opened her mouth but closed it. "It's better to say, you're an idiot" she sighed. "Yeah, you broke the lock on the door and I doubt we're alone in this freakin' school" I pointed behind and on cue; she kicked it and bashed its head against the outside wall. "At least I didn't break the freakin' window"

"We're on the second floor, how are they gonna climb up here, they're freakin' limbs are weak" I retorted, "I highly doubt that but resident evil! Duh, those cannibal, rabbits something licker, yeah, a licker." Hinata said- we play too many games. Konohamaru tried to stop our bickering, "Hey, can we deal with this first?" he pointed to the scared children and I pulled myself together while Hinata sighed, "Sorry, we've been through a lot and we walked five miles, we're covered in blood, she joyride on a police car and jumped out of the second floor yet it's been an hour."

"Best one hour, I had" I said smiling but it faltered when she gave a glare so I whistled innocently as if I didn't say anything to her at all. "Right, question how do we depart like, let's see: 1, 3, 5, and 10 kids, including these three and a teacher plus there's us so let's see….." I tried to do my math but Hinata knew I was playing dumb, "Fourteenth, see I knew" I softly hit Hinata's shoulder. "It's sixteenth" she told me but I gave her a confused look, "Today's the fourteenth" I told her, she gave her that look to say I was an idiot but I gave her the Sakura usual grin. "Good point though…" Hinata was thinking, I sighed when Moegi tugged on my sleeve so I bent down and I grinned. We snucked out of the window sliding down the pipe leaving Hinata deep in her thoughts.

**[No One's POV]**

"Hina-chan" Udon tugged on her sleeve. "Hold on, Udon, I'm thinking" Hinata waved him off but interrupted by infected people who walked in due to the loud noise. Hinata was busy shooting them, "Sakura, ammo" Hinata shouted when she ran out, "Sakura- where the hell is she?" Hinata growled and grabbed a desk, she hit the zombie over the head, breaking it and she took the desk leg. Using it as a weapon since her gun was empty at the moment and Sakura wasn't in sight either, "Ain't the time to be messing around" Hinata mumbled as she put her back against the door as they tried to break down the door. "Konohamaru, where did she go?"

Konohamaru shrugged, Moegi appeared standing in the middle of the window without touching the window panel. "Did you know Sakura Onee-chan could hotwire a school bus?" Moegi said, Hinata sweatdropped "I didn't even know she could drive one." She shooked her head, "Konohamaru, get everyone on the bus while I try to hold them back" Hinata shouted, Konohamaru followed her orders and by the time, they got the last of them on. The door break to pieces, Hinata ran and jumped through the opening window, shutting it close, "Step on it" Hinata shouted- the bus left and a couple zombies fell over the window. Hinata sighed in relief, she walked up to the front with her head hanging low breathing evenly now. "Thank kami for your skills Sakura" she put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked and screamed, Sakura held a zombie head in her hand and Hinata fell on her back.

Sakura barked in laughter, "You should've seen your face, am I right? Dude" she made it seem like the head was real and the head nodded, Hinata looked disgusted and she grabbed the head opening the doors then threw it out. "Buddy, duck and roll. You're mean, you threw my friend out the door" Sakura pouted but laughed again. Hinata glared at her hitting her over the head as Sakura drove them out of the school grounds. "I swear you're such a child" Hinata groaned sitting in the first seat behind Sakura. She laid down putting her legs onto the other side resting her head on the seat cushion.

"You know you love me" Sakura playfully said, "Go to hell" Hinata snapped back half-heartily. "Aw sweetie, we are in hell, look around" Hinata got up to see crashed cars, broken windows, dead bodies and a couple zombies who were trying to touch the bus but Sakura drove past them. Building was on fire, smoke filled the air and it was a dead town.

"Where are we going?" the teacher came up, it was a middle-age woman who sat on the other side of the seat where Hinata had her feet on. "Well I supposed the wall, they put it up and unless you were bit then you can stay there. They built it in cases like this but not actually for zombie, like when people would get violent because the rich walked all over them. Though I have no idea what'll happen since some of the children live in the outer city." Sakura put her chin on the top of the wheel avoiding the cars and zombie so no blood could block her view. "That is true, if we don't get in then what would you do?" the teacher asked worrying looking at the children who were sad. Sakura doubt most teachers would care about their students rather it was every man for them but it doesn't apply to them though. "Don't worry, we'll figure out something until then, you should make sure the kids are fine." Sakura told her, "Ok…oh I'm Maiko Sanyo but my friends call me Mai" she told them. "Sakura and that's my uptight friend, Hinata" Sakura snickered when she saw Hinata glared at her through the window. Maiko nodded going back to the children and Sakura focused on getting to the wall.

**[An hour later- 2:00] **

They made it but it was packed, they had to go on foot so they ditched the bus. Hinata took the rear, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon kept on the sides with Sakura in the lead while the children surrounded their teacher in the middle. They had to go through a search; Sakura licked her lips and eyed Hinata who shrugged so they would chance it. They had everyone go through despite the pushing, Hinata went first and she turned out fine so Sakura went through, they were cleared but Sakura felt stares at her.

'They know' Sakura whispered to Hinata making it seem nature but putting her arms around Hinata' s shoulder grinning making it seem that they were finally safe- For Now that is. 'I know but I have a feeling, they aren't going to be able to keep everyone out. One is bound to get in, somehow and some way.' Hinata lowered her gaze to Konohamaru and the other two who talked happily. 'Sewers?' Sakura asked din a low tone, 'read my mind' Sakura hated to be the bearer of the bad news but it had to be said, they separated from the children and teachers, Sakura nodded to her as Hinata waved. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon hugged her good-bye. They were put in a small place because it was overflowing with people, Sakura sighed because they haven't eat yet. Hinata was getting a bit peckish as did were the other three.

"Hey, we need to talk to you three" Sakura said, they made sure to be far from the others because it'll start something and that ain't good either. "Huh" Konohamaru asked, "Don't think we're safe because once something starts, it won't end" Sakura said. They laughed which earned two confused stares, "We know, you really think we thought we were safe but what's the plan when they do get in?" Moegi asked. "I don't know, I don't think ahead, we'll go with the flow" Sakura made her arms in a wave type, they shooked their heads and looked at Hinata. "So far, it has worked but I supposed we'll find a suitable place to hide and build up from there." Hinata shrugged, they nodded.

They ate little but Sakura gave her food up saying she'll get more sometime soon. They slept for four hours- it was 6:00 P.M. Sakura jerked from her sleep, she had a little drool on the side of her mouth, and she had to go to the restroom so she did. Once she was done doing her business when she looked outside- it was nice and cool but a smell made her scrunched her nose. She looked out into the street, a couple was making out in plain sight and she tilted her head then shrugged. People went on their daily lives, it was dark but there were people out especially since it was the afternoon so it was still early. They went through an awful lot so of course, they would sleep and Sakura's reflexes in her sleep help make sure, everyone was ok. Sakura had her arms on the rails with her chin on her arms looking at the bright light stating to turn on and the smell of gas in the air- it wasn't good.

She looked around and saw that the couple was gone but she saw them on the ground- what the hell. Sakura thought, she went to a bag she 'found' and found a binoculars, she nearly dropped the binoculars because the girl was eating out of her boyfriend's chest cavity. Sakura tripped over a can, Stupid can but she shooked Hinata who glared at the person who ruined her beauty sleep. Konohamaru blinked, Moegi rubbed her eyes and Udon yawned. "Get ready, we're going to find a working car and get our asses out of here because-"Sakura was interrupted when screams were heard.

"That" Sakura gestured to the scream, they moved fast and Sakura rubbed her bit wound unconsciously. They ran out with Sakura in the back and Hinata in the lead, car honked and crashed, and people shoved each other to get away from the infected "Itai" Moegi said, she was pushed and sprains her ankle. They stopped, Hinata kicked one of the infected away, "Damn, we'll wrap it once we get somewhere durable" Sakura picked her up princess style and they ran. Sakura avoided cars as Hinata led the away; they ran in the away of the people from the infected. Sakura saw a gun shop; she bit her lip and yelled out, "Hinata, quick stop" Sakura used her head to point to the gun shop, Hinata nodded. Sakura put Moegi on the counter making nothing was around her, "Konohamaru and Udon watch the door and Moegi" Sakura ordered, they nodded.

Sakura found two backpacks, throwing one to Hinata as she packed guns into the bag and Sakura founded some snacks- granola bars. They packed up when a car came crashing into the store, "God damn it" Sakura shouted.

Due to the force, they were knocked unconscious, Konohamaru hit his head against the wall with a tarp covering his body, Moegi hit her head on the corner of the counter then rolled into a space, Udon was pushed back and covered by the fallen ceiling, Hinata was off to the side after jumping back only to hit her head against something, the hole from the roof as things fell on her and Sakura- She hit, through the wall into the back alley hidden in the trash bags- bleeding.

They were unconscious yet the infected continued roaming and Sakura mumbled something before going unconscious completely.

"I still drive better"

.

.

.

I hope you like the story so far. What'll happen next? Will Sakura die? What'll happen to everyone else? Why am I asking you? Anyway till Next Time! XDDDDD


	4. What A Waste Of Ammo!

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto Or Beelzebub! I Apologize for the spelling errors and any sentences that don't make sense once again, I am lazy XD Enjoy~!

.

.

.

**[Last Time!]**

_She looked around and saw that the couple was gone but she saw them on the ground- what the hell. Sakura thought, she went to a bag she 'found' and found a binoculars, she nearly dropped the binoculars because the girl was eating out of her boyfriend's chest cavity. Sakura tripped over a can, Stupid can but she shooked Hinata who glared at the person who ruined her beauty sleep. Konohamaru blinked, Moegi rubbed her eyes and Udon yawned. "Get ready, we're going to find a working car and get our asses out of here because-"Sakura was interrupted when screams were heard. _

"_That" Sakura gestured to the scream, they moved fast and Sakura rubbed her bit wound unconsciously. They ran out with Sakura in the back and Hinata in the lead, car honked and crashed, and people shoved each other to get away from the infected "Itai" Moegi said, she was pushed and sprains her ankle. They stopped, Hinata kicked one of the infected away, "Damn, we'll wrap it once we get somewhere durable" Sakura picked her up princess style and they ran. Sakura avoided cars as Hinata led the away; they ran in the away of the people from the infected. Sakura saw a gun shop; she bit her lip and yelled out, "Hinata, quick stop" Sakura used her head to point to the gun shop, Hinata nodded. Sakura put Moegi on the counter making nothing was around her, "Konohamaru and Udon watch the door and Moegi" Sakura ordered, they nodded. _

_Sakura found two backpacks, throwing one to Hinata as she packed guns into the bag and Sakura founded some snacks- granola bars. They packed up when a car came crashing into the store, "God damn it" Sakura shouted. _

_Due to the force, they were knocked unconscious, Konohamaru hit his head against the wall with a tarp covering his body, Moegi hit her head on the corner of the counter then rolled into a space, Udon was pushed back and covered by the fallen ceiling, Hinata was off to the side after jumping back only to hit her head against something, the hole from the roof as things fell on her and Sakura- She hit, through the wall into the back alley hidden in the trash bags- bleeding._

_They were unconscious yet the infected continued roaming and Sakura mumbled something before going unconscious completely._

"_I still drive better"_

**[Present Time- 4 Hours Later-10:00 P.M]**

What the hell man, I swear ugh please tell me I ain't in a freakin' a pile of trash bags. I looked around and groaned softly- I am. I heard fire crackling, I got up rubbing my head and look to the city to see it slightly cloudy, smoke filled the air and I got up as my vision cleared. I nearly forgot zombies were around until I heard slow shuffle walk, I was in the alley and I grabbed a pipe nearby in the trash bags then preceded back into the building. The car was still there, the person inside had a knife in the head and I looked around. I didn't find Moegi, Konohamaru or Udon and I started to panicked a bit. They're bodies weren't here and there wasn't blood so I looked around outside but nothing. I heard a groan and I walked over to it to see Hinata near the stairs to the closet behind the closed doors actually I opened it now so yeah. "God damn people" Hinata cursed as I helped her up. She rubbed her head, "Where's the kids?" she asked, "I don't know, their bodies aren't here so I'll assume for now that they might've left when they couldn't find us. Ugh my back hurts" I said cracking some bones and winced when I moved my arm, my shoulder blade was hit and I sighed. "They'll be fine, let's go find them" Hinata said, I looked around strange, something were gone but because I had my bag when I got hit, I have it and Hinata as well. The remaining guns we didn't get to was gone and some of the food was gone as well, this place was ransacked. "Let's get our asses out of here" Hinata muttered, I nodded.

We walked out on the street, the fire light our way as we walked around in the open and I found it strange that there wasn't a lot of zombie. "We need to grab some bandages in case we run into some problem" I offered, she nodded and we made our way over crashed cars, I was equipped with a shotgun and Hinata held a handgun but I realized something, my sword was gone- Assholes! I groaned, Hinata looked at me with a raised eye, "My sword, it's gone and it looked so awesome" I whispered, she rolled her eyes or so I thought since it was dark. "Doesn't matter now" I admitted and I put the bag in a more comfortable position. We walked at least a mile before I pulled Hinata back, she cursed because she injured her shoulder and glared at me but I put a finger to my mouth and point in the direction. She looked where I pointed as we hid behind a car; a large crowd of zombies were surrounding a store. "How convenient" I said but she gave a confused look. "Convenience store, how convenient….nothing, I swear I try to loosen up the tension yet you bring it down on me" she slapped me upside the head for a poor badly told joke but I grinned like an idiot I was.

"Your call Sakura" she told me, I got into a thinking posture and she smirked which was her way of laughing but she doesn't want me to know- but I know. "Interesting, very interesting in my opinion, I would avoid going suicide especially when we don't know what happen to the kids" I answered truthfully. She nodded, we thought because the alley is a no-no during a zombie invasion plus I find it annoying when they pop out of nowhere- scares the living crap out of me.

In an instant, I was bit on the shoulder and I let out a shout. "God damn it" I shot it in the head but Hinata glared at me while I heaved angrily over the zombie man's body, "What! Got nothing on me…but my flesh" I shouted in victory. I looked at Hinata "What?" she pointed to the zombie running toward us. I muttered a 'Fuck my-'but we started shooting them all and we had to resort to hand-to-hand combat, it seems. They were surrounded by dead bodies, chest heaving, and "Stupid loud bitch" Hinata hissed at me, I chuckled at her. "Hey, a convenience store might have some medical supplies...right?" I asked, she nodded and I froze mid-step when I slipped hitting the car- Wouldn't you know, the alarm went off.

"Run?"

"Run"

We ran as they started coming, we went into the store with a fence around it so I closed the gates behind us. Locked it together with the pipe I held and we ran into the store, we shut them down and Hinata put another pole through the two handles. "Damn car alarms" I mumbled, she answered with an 'Agree.' The moment we turned a shuffle of guns were in our face, I sweatdropped, "Stay where you are, put down your guns" and I lean to Hinata, "I think we were safer outside with _them_" She agreed from her silence and how I know, I don't because I made it like she said so herself. "Maybe we-"

"I said stop"

"Technically you said stay where you are"

"Silence"

"Now your-"

I got hit over the head by Hinata who glared at me when the click of the gun being ready to shoot and I sighed, 'Comedians won't make it in this world" I mumbled to myself. We put down our guns kicking them away and I realized something during our gun and run, we lost our bags and I heard a loud explosion. The guns were set on fire and the zombies were coming, yeah we're trapped between a hard place and a….._door_. I observed as the lights flicker on, it was turned off? It was a browned haired boy, another brown haired girl with twin buns and a couple other people- seven more people. I blinked two parents and a child, a teenager boy, and another three adults. I stared at the guy who held a gun to my face, "Right we kicked them away, put the goddamn gun down, for fuck's sake, I don't need to deal with this shit, and I rather take on those zombies then stand here with a freakin bastard holding a gun to my face!" I growled madly but they didn't loosen up and Hinata glared at me- Ignore her.

"Were you bit?" the girly man asked, I blinked not knowing what to say so Hinata answered for me, "No, the blood is from _them_" they were wary of them but put down their guns not their guards. "Cool um…erm…." I didn't know what to call him so I went with the next thing I thought of, "Girly man, we need some bandages because I hurt my leg and it hurts like hell" (chapter 2). His eye twitched, the girl pushed him away "The bandages in that aisle hehe I'm Tenten" Tenten told me, "I'm Sakura and this is my bitch, Hinata" I smiled and I got kicked in the leg. "Mother-"I winced hopping over to the aisle that she pointed me to and I pouted at Hinata who glared at me, "You didn't deny it" I laughed evilly until she turned towards me so I hopped quickly behind the aisle from her glare.

"I apologize for her, she's taking this whole thing rather well truthfully" Hinata sighed embarrassed of me. "It's fine, people tend to change when these things happen so suddenly, Neji is rather….um I don't have the word to describe him" she was going to say it but he turned around giving a mean gaze so she left it. "I know, I know, he's a complete jerkward who has a pole so up-"

**[No One's POV]**

"Sakura!" Hinata cut off Sakura who pouted sinking behind the aisle. She wrapped her leg making sure they won't see her bite wounds as she washed and wrapped them as well or they'll dead within a second. They talked and Sakura stayed away from them as Hinata advised simply because Sakura has a tendency to set people's temper off. Unfortunately, the windows came down and they started too entered, Sakura shot the nearest one and kicked one off of the struggling Tenten who was caught off-guard.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Sakura and Hinata were pushing them back, "Man ne, Hinata-" Sakura was cut off once again, "I know, Tenten, get the others, we'll be fine" Sakura looked at Hinata and shrugged, "I was going to say we should bail but whatever" she muttered and Hinata rolled her eyes. "But-"

"DO it damn it, you're in the way" Sakura shouted back, Tenten stopped mid-step and nodded pushing everyone out of the store, Sakura was making a lot of noise with the shooting and shouting with a cackle of laughter. "Crazy-"The gun made such loud noise that Sakura couldn't hear what Hinata said but she knew already. It made her laugh louder, click! "Son of a-"Sakura threw the gun to the side since it was useless without ammo. She had to use the can to bust open the heads, she deemed the door unneeded so she took out the pole and swung away. Hinata ran out of ammo as well. Back to back.

"What do we do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You usually have some stupid plan"

"My plans are awesome and maybe…"

Sakura quickly look around, she shouted back "What's worse than a driving zombie?" Sakura asked to Hinata, "I don't have time for riddles" Hinata snapped back and Sakura muttered, "Why would I make a joke at a time like this?" "Because you always make some retard comment"

"You want a retard comment that girly man left his purse behind"

"….What the fuck…"

Sakura screamed, "That's what I'm saying" but Hinata wasn't responding to Sakura's retarded comment. "I know the answer to your question" Hinata said. "What? He's gay, I was thinking that too-" Sakura was going to continue talking but Hinata hit her shoulder, "A god damn zombie has a gun and it ain't shooting it properly" Hinata growled at Sakura as they ducked behind the counter as the zombie were shot down by their own kind.

"I know, what a waste of ammo"

"…We're so fucked!"

"Word!"

_Slap!_

.

.

.

I finished ugh I've been watching Korean dramas and anime for the past day plus I've been waking up at irregular times XD I hope you like this chapter. Continue reading ^0^


	5. A Year Goes By

**Disclaimer**: I **Do Not Own** Naruto At All. I **apologize** for the **spelling errors** and sentences that do not make any sense at all.

.

.

.

**[Previously]**

"_Sakura!" Hinata cut off Sakura who pouted sinking behind the aisle. She wrapped her leg making sure they won't see her bite wounds as she washed and wrapped them as well or they'll dead within a second. They talked and Sakura stayed away from them as Hinata advised simply because Sakura has a tendency to set people's temper off. Unfortunately, the windows came down and they started too entered, Sakura shot the nearest one and kicked one off of the struggling Tenten who was caught off-guard._

"_Thanks"_

"_No problem"_

_Sakura and Hinata were pushing them back, "Man ne, Hinata-" Sakura was cut off once again, "I know, Tenten, get the others, we'll be fine" Sakura looked at Hinata and shrugged, "I was going to say we should bail but whatever" she muttered and Hinata rolled her eyes. "But-"_

"_DO it damn it, you're in the way" Sakura shouted back, Tenten stopped mid-step and nodded pushing everyone out of the store, Sakura was making a lot of noise with the shooting and shouting with a cackle of laughter. "Crazy-"The gun made such loud noise that Sakura couldn't hear what Hinata said but she knew already. It made her laugh louder, click! "Son of a-"Sakura threw the gun to the side since it was useless without ammo. She had to use the can to bust open the heads, she deemed the door unneeded so she took out the pole and swung away. Hinata ran out of ammo as well. Back to back._

"_What do we do?"_

"_Why are you asking me?"_

"_You usually have some stupid plan"_

"_My plans are awesome and maybe…"_

_Sakura quickly look around, she shouted back "What's worse than a driving zombie?" Sakura asked to Hinata, "I don't have time for riddles" Hinata snapped back and Sakura muttered, "Why would I make a joke at a time like this?" "Because you always make some retard comment"_

"_You want a retard comment that girly man left his purse behind"_

"…_.What the fuck…"_

_Sakura screamed, "That's what I'm saying" but Hinata wasn't responding to Sakura's retarded comment. "I know the answer to your question" Hinata said. "What? He's gay, I was thinking that too-" Sakura was going to continue talking but Hinata hit her shoulder, "A god damn zombie has a gun and it ain't shooting it properly" Hinata growled at Sakura as they ducked behind the counter as the zombie were shot down by their own kind._

"_I know, what a waste of ammo"_

"…_We're so fucked!"_

"_Word!"_

_Slap!_

.

.

.

**[Present Time]**

"Gah, I was merely trying to lighten the mood….bitch" I muttered patting my cheek- she hits hard…I love it. "Not now, shit- run." Hinata ran through the back door. I threw my arms up, a shot gaze my cheek and ran like hell out of the store- slam the back door. I got used to the pain in my leg but I doubt my leg would be infected, I mean I got bit- twice. I managed to take some pills to relieve the pain but I thought it was a pity to that I didn't have a bag to carry them. So we ran Hinata pulled something off which was throwing a brick into a car which made the car alarm go off and so- they ran. We were on top of the hill, we were catching our breath there and we went to the opposite way from the others. "Time for the million dollar question, where do we go mistress insane" Hinata turned to me with sarcasm in her tone. I grinned, "We're wanders but you should know that by now. We look for Konohamaru and the others…if we…can't find them then- we do our own thing." I paused a couple times and Hinata asked another question, "How long do we look?" I bit my bottom lip. "They'll be fine but they are young- Ten but I could be proven wrong…hopefully but one month because… I hate to say this but that's how long I think they would live but that's my opinion." I told her, she nodded.

"One month"

"Let's get going, damn city is huge!"

.

.

.

**[1 Year Later]**

We never found either one of them; luckily we never found them walking around- Dead. I was glad so like we planned we didn't find them a month later so we drifted around but the military put up quarantine zones all over town. We liked to ignore them and stay away with un-needed attempts to die…actually Hinata abandon that idea after I got shot in the arm and well- I went on a rampage. You would to if you were shot for no god damn reason so what I was caught stealing food. It was a pretty good damn reason- To me. We lived outside of the zone like 2 miles away from the complete zombie-proof walls and I found out that after a while, the zombie—or the infected. Is infected better because zombie seems rather weird like you see a person bit and do you say, zombie because if I am correct- probably not. You need to be mindless, bloodshot eyes if you don't show the symptoms of sleepiness and you're trying to eat my delicious flesh. Truthfully I am surprised I haven't met cannibals yet, creepy as fuck- I mean seriously what's worse than a mindless predictable flesh eating zombie ugh I got caught on that- whatever. Man is the worst enemy to have, I prefer a simple minded zombie to want my flesh rather a human who may be unpredictable to want my badass flesh.

…And my opinion doesn't matter…

About the infected, the whole one minute turned to an entire 1 day, 24 hours, 1,440 minutes and 86,400 seconds- I suck at math ok? The problem is, we can't tell if they turn or were bitten and I would love not to be molested from behind with a freakin' mouth to my shoulder, sounds wrong well I do my best but I like having flesh on my bones- my skinny bones~! Actually lean….hm I wonder if I'm like medium rare or rare…now I'm hungry, thanks a lot. Um, we are isolated from everyone; we stay in an abandon building- Apartment building. So I totally rigged the electricity, while Hinata set up the traps saying I'm too clumsy but I can and would do that but she thinks I might blow us up- Purposely. She's paranoid in my opinion, one thing about Hinata that I can't do at all is crafting while she can't work with electronics. But we teached each other in our spare time- Get this. Hinata cannot and I repeat cannot- swim. My method was harsh or so she says.

I kicked her in the water and she might've drowned but I repeated 'kick those sexy legs' and when she surfaced, she cursed me out. Of course once she got once to it, we moved on so I shoved her head under the water and she grabbed my ankle hence I fell in. She growled at me so we worked on swimming instead of floating which she accomplished and so I swam like hell away from her. We spent about an hour before she caught me and I lay on the floor chest heaving with a bump on my head with her beside me.

Back to the topic

Apartment building, the military do not want people outside if found past curfew while you would get a slap on the wrist in the modern day society but here—bam a shoot to the head. We cleared out the entire building, basement—creepy as hell—and blocked the doors until we went on up to check for other zombies. We found twenty residents but we kicked them out- forever~! We found duct tape—not easy to obtain— we got blankets, put them against the window- double layered. I had Hinata outside make sure there was no spot so light couldn't get out, no zombie or military could be able to find us and we assume we won't be spotted when we did the upper levels. Only a couple are half duct tape so we can look out in case one gets to close and made it easier to open windows. Once we got that out of the way, as in, duct taping the entire buildings window— a couple of hours. We had a contest to see who could do more—I won.

We went out to steal electricity from the nearby zone, it was hard but we managed to do so until I realized they may accidently come across the wire hence trace it back to us and we did not want that so we had it trace back to another far building, Hinata made a trap so if they did found it, a trap would be triggered so it would cut the wire on our side, it would rolled up automatically and they won't find us. They would only get to the tunnels underground which we found, five tunnels and if they managed to find the building. Doesn't matter, we would be long gone since the electricity would go out so we get our asses out, takes about twenty minutes that is if you get pass the traps, if they die before reaching us. We—as in Hinata— Immediately set it back up, all five tunnels are the same—trapped— twist and turns so if they decided to get smart and assume we are in the place in a straight line well they are wrong. While she did that, I used the electricity to get everything running but the question of the sound. We kept the windows closed; I doubt you could hear something outside a building, inside yes but outside—no.

I went through the rooms; I got the things that were useful to me and the things that belong to another person. I paid my respects then I boxed the things and put them in the basement. It took time but I managed to do it while I gave things to Hinata through a walkie-talkie that I found in a room. I told her if I found something so I would take them so it could help with her traps and/or I thought it could be useful to replace or fix up some things. It took me nearly three weeks to get through four floors out of six floors. Within a month, we got everything under control and one of the rooms had a laundry machine with a dryer. I used my inhuman strength to take them to the top floor—thankfully I was able to fix the elevator so it wasn't that hard going up the freakin' stairs like six flights and that ain't gonna be easy. I took the clothes that would fit us, we went through them. Running water and heat was the greatest in our case. We made sound traps in case if a zombie got in—in the middle of the night. We lived on the top floor so plenty of time to get away.

As time goes by, I was surprise that animals weren't infected—thank kami—because we don't want a Resident Evil crap. The dogs in the school, that I am not sure because I've met a bunch of animals that didn't turned and I assume that they have become immune somehow then again, animals work differently. It's probably like rabies, they carry it so we should avoid getting bit then again, and we are already infected.

Ok, present time so I am sitting in the bathtub when Hinata walks in, there was a little gap where you could sit and look out into the city through the window but it was duct tape though I took it down mainly because it was daytime now. She sat there, I looked at her and she pulled out her bag.

"Found some good stuff?" she went out to check the traps sometimes a small animal could and would set it but good thing, it doesn't do a domino effect. Sometimes she or I would go adventuring but only nearby because there was infected one way or another—they migrate like birds.

"Um yeah but you see-"Another person came in, I raised an eyebrow and it was a little girl.

.

.

.

Sorry I had to stop somewhere also I know I mainly described what has happen so far but you know—I don't give a flying crap! Another all-nighter, I love my fluffy rabbit, she does not like baths as I now know but she doesn't know how to keep herself clean right. Well I hope to get another chapter out for this story by tomorrow morning but it depends really ^_^ thanks for reading and staying with me during the past four chapters. But do not worry because I will stay with these stories even if one person likes. Until Next Time….!


	6. Fuckin' Duck

**Disclaimer**: I **Do Not** Own **Naruto** At All! I apologize for the spelling errors and sentences that don't make sense. Writer's block just so you know T_T

.

.

.

**[Previously]**

_As time goes by, I was surprise that animals weren't infected—thank kami—because we don't want a Resident Evil crap. The dogs in the school, that I am not sure because I've met a bunch of animals that didn't turned and I assume that they have become immune somehow then again, animals work differently. It's probably like rabies, they carry it so we should avoid getting bit then again, and we are already infected. _

_Ok, present time so I am sitting in the bathtub when Hinata walks in, there was a little gap where you could sit and look out into the city through the window but it was duct tape though I took it down mainly because it was daytime now. She sat there, I looked at her and she pulled out her bag._

"_Found some good stuff?" she went out to check the traps sometimes a small animal could and would set it but good thing, it doesn't do a domino effect. Sometimes she or I would go adventuring but only nearby because there was infected one way or another—they migrate like birds. _

"_Um yeah but you see-"Another person came in, I raised an eyebrow and it was a little girl._

**[Presently]**

I didn't try to cover myself or become embarrass and I looked at Hinata, "So what made you want to take in a little girl, Hinata, we've been over this. You have to feed her, clean after her, bathe her and train her. I don't think your resp-"I got cold water in my face. The shower had an extension shower head and I got sprayed with it. "Baka, even now, your still pulling off these retard jokes" I pouted, "Someone has to be the comedian because you need to lighten up. So why is she here? Did they throw her out?" I asked they do that if they suspect a person is infected so they would either shoot them on the spot or throw them out. Whoever threw her out had some morals because they didn't kill her and in way—I supposed that is better?

"No, I just…found her" Hinata said, I raised an eyebrow, the girl shifted a bit. "So you didn't suspect that she may have company because my sharp ears might hear about ten people coming and they ain't infected" I said, a total bluff and Hinata raised an eyebrow at me like I did at the girl while the girl shifted nervously. "So why are you shifting so much? Either you brought company to come _play_ with us or you're like infected or some shit-"I got hit over the head when I said that, "Don't use that language around her" Hinata said under her breath rather angrily. "Whatever, I'mma change so I shall interrogate later" I shooed them out and they left. I laughed a bit then got out; I put on my clothes then went out while drying off my hair with the towel. So I talked with the girl and we sorta bonded, Hinata put away the things while writing down what we had.

**[A Week Later]**

We went out hunting, the little girl was bit and she died. We had to shoot her in the head unfortunately then we covered her body and buried her outside. We didn't really get totally down but we were sad for bit. It is how life is and we moved on after the first, during the past week, we've dealed with bandits and soldiers—too much. We began to venture out further from the apartment, until about a mile from our little home. We ran into a group of people only four at the least. We held our guns up to the guy's face, "Whoa, friendlies, friendlies" the boy said. I narrowed my eyes, "Why are you here?" Hinata make sure that the others weren't gonna pull something. "We were looking for food, honestly" the boy said, I didn't lighten up.

"Sakura-chan?" I saw the familiar spiked hair and immediately lowered my gun; "Konohamaru" my face lightened up and had my arms open as Konohamaru jumped into my arms. "Oh kami, I thought I wouldn't see you" I said happily, Hinata patted his head, "S-Sakura, c-can't breathe" Konohamaru tried to gasp for air. "You'll live" I told him smiling but let him go. He hugged Hinata who didn't suffocate him. "So do you know them?" I pointed to them with my gun. "Hai, Naruto nii-san found me in the store after the car accident and they've taken me until now" he said, "What about the other two?" I asked hopefully. "I don't know I couldn't find you two so I couldn't see the other two. But I have a feeling that they're fine" Konohamaru exclaimed. "I know, so who's the others?" I used her head to gesture to others. Naruto was the blonde with blue eyes as I thought and knew.

"That's Sasuke, Ino, and Karin. It's just us; we haven't been able to find food lately. I'm starving, Naruto nii-san was injured and Sasuke nii-san sprain his wrist, Ino nee-san and Karin nee-san have been hurt but we have been starving plus we had to deal with bandits during the past couple weeks" Konohamaru's stomach after he finished talking. I patted his head, "Well you're in luck because Hina-kun and I have been collecting during the past year that it would last a month or more" I smiled. "That's why Sakura onee-san is the best" Konohamaru smiled and they walked towards the building, Hinata gestured to the others to come, "We'll patch you up but I suggest that you don't get on Sakura's bad side. She can and will convince Konohamaru to leave you no matter how long you've known him. He respects Sakura's decision and if you do something that she knows will become a danger to him or me then the infected will have another buffet. A warning" Hinata said then walked behind Konohamaru and me. I was happy that Hinata respected my orders and we walked home while we all talked together, the three of us.

**[At the Apartment Building]**

We arrived back at the building, I opened the door and I had everyone do inside. "Holy shit, you guys done all of this?" Naruto asked.

Naruto was a blonde with blue eyes, hyper attitude, easy going and he seems to be close friends with the Sasuke fella. Sasuke is the black chicken butt type of hair guy with a blue tint and black eyes, he has an arrogant attitude and a stubborn type of person but he tolerates Naruto. They were the two leaders. Ino was a blonde, one piece of her hair covered her eye and tied her hair up, and she has a bitchy attitude, she was nice but I will tolerate her but she seems to like the Sasuke boy. Karin is the red head, waist long hair spikey hair like a hedgehog, with red eyes and she was a bitchy attitude as well, she likes Sasuke as well but she doesn't seem to like us thinking we would take Sasuke away from her.

"Holy shit, you've got electricity" Naruto asked, "Ah, Sakura's good with electronics." Hinata told him, Naruto looked at me but I gave a warning look at him so he looked away. "Hinata works on the traps and we've been fine for the past year" I said, I looked at them and they stepped into the elevator. "Wow, so nostalgic huh Sasuke?" Naruto nudged Sasuke's arm who nodded. "Wow, do you have running water? Sakura-chan" Naruto said, I held a knife to his neck, "Do not act friendly with me because I'll throw your asses out on the streets" I told him, he looked at Konohamaru who shrugged. "Sorry Naruto but Sakura and Hinata took care of me since I was little, Sakura is usually right and she does what she has to for the two of us. I would've been dead those past couple times…sorry but what Sakura says goes" Konohamaru held apologetic look. Karin muttered something under her breath, "Look you damn bitch in heat, I'm grateful that you took care of Konohamaru but you're relieved from your position. You learn your place here; if you're staying then you better keep your ass in line and watch yourself." I glared intensely at her; she was going to speak up when Sasuke cleared his throat. She closed her mouth.

**[No One's POV]**

Sakura walked with Konohamaru, Hinata turned to them, "First warning, Sakura believes in second chance, better get your shit together because I think your nice guys but there is so much I can do. Sakura makes the decisions and I've survive because of it, she listens to my opinion and once she trusts she'll listen to yours but until then. Be nice, this is surviving or die. You should know that, you better fix that attitude because the longer you stay like that. Faster you're life span will be shorten" Hinata warned them and walked off.

"Karin, Ino, please get along. They aren't bad people but Sakura seems to be protective. So cool down, I rather take orders from someone who is harsh rather a person who could backstab you any moment" Naruto shivered at the thought, "What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto turned to Sasuke. They were out the elevator but they talked down the hallway from the room. "Don't piss them off, the Sakura girl isn't lying and Hinata one is the one you should be wary of as well. Konohamaru lowered their guards for us but that's all he can do. Hinata is the calculating one while Sakura seems to understand things. Karin, Ino, be nice or we'll leave you if you get on their bad side. They survived long enough, they done this much and I know we can survive here with them. I only took you with us because Naruto decided to be the nice guy" Sasuke walked off. Those two went with his order while Naruto threw his arms up.

They walked in to see Sakura cooking, "O, o, do you have some ramen?" Naruto asked jumping up and down near Sakura who raised an eyebrow. "Cabinet, instant ramen if you want" Sakura answered, "Awesome" he went through the cabinet, "Um, how much can I eat?" he asked sheepishly. Sakura chuckled, "It's fine, I've been planting food so eat how much you want. I don't eat noodles nor does Hinata. Anything specific, you took care of Konohamaru so I'll cook what I can" Sakura said, the other two perked up at this.

"Do you have curry?"

"And tempura"

Ino and Karin asked, "Sure, we have running water so I supposed, you'll want to wash up. Hinata take them down the hallway to the restroom. This one is ours and I'm sure you two want one to yourselves but you ok sharing one together" Sakura asked Hinata who nodded. "Of course" they left the room. "Chicken hair, anything?" Sakura shouted back, Naruto snickered and she saw the annoyed look.

"Korokke"

"Ok"

Sakura spent the time cooking, Konohamaru and Naruto played video games while Hinata let the girls take a bath. "Food's done" Sakura announced, she whistled to Hinata who nodded and the other two girls' came out, wet hair and in new clothes. They sat at the table eating, Sakura was happy that Konohamaru was eating and the thought of him going without food. "I patched up everyone but we should go out to get more things" Hinata suggested. "Yeah, I'll make a list of things we're low on but food is best" Sakura implied. "We'll help" Naruto offered, they looked at each other. "Only one, we need to show you how we do things because we've been fine since we were sneaky. I rather not have bandits coming, too much work and infected are kept away and I rather have a small accident where someone left a gate open or some shit like that" We go in pairs, you need to go somewhere you have either me or Hinata or Konohamaru." Sakura explained.

"Why Konohamaru? He couldn't handle himself when he was with us" Karin said, "That is true but Konohamaru knows how we do things. Example: Blondie is the heroic, save everyone well that's suicide. How many people have you tried saved but in the end, died by the time you reach them." I asked pointing at him with my fork. Naruto if I am corrected hesitated, "I don't remember" he said lowly. "Exactly, I bet half of the things in my pocket that Duck here is the whole reason, you've been able to get back from those heroic disasters" I said. He looked smugged, "Duck, I wouldn't be happy because you should've been able to convince your friend that it was hopeless" I told as I ate curry with rice. "Hn" he mumbled. "Better get that stick out of your ass because one day you'll end up dead, your luck is beginning to run out soon" Hinata told him. "Look we'll need to get you acquainted with how we do things around here because I rather have someone die but if you survive in the next following month and if I see progress than you can stay. I'll do my best to keep you alive but I have one rule." I announced. They looked at me, even Hinata and Konohamaru.

"We only look out for our group. No bringing in new people when losing our own. No heroic shit that is impossible to save another. Understood" I said, they nodded. "Great"

"Sakura"

"…What…"

"Is pink your natural hair color?"

"…DO you want me to prove it?"

I gave a glare at Naruto who shooked his head furiously. "Also no annoying questions. I'm going to bed" I put my late in the sink; Hinata did the same as Konohamaru followed. "Wait, shouldn't we take shifts in cause an infected gets in?" Karin asked, I shooked my head. "Hinata puts up traps so it'll alarm us before they get us, silently or noisy, either way we'll be up by the time they get here" I said, I grabbed my blanket that was on the couch, wrapped it around me and yawned going into the other room.

"Sakura?"

"Yes"

I asked annoyed, when I am sleepy I get a little tense and Sakura shouldn't be tense or Hinata shouldn't be forced to do new things like the swimming lesson that she says was harsh.

"Thank you"

I nodded, "Your room is across, be nice and we'll see you all in morning also don't do anything if you hear crying or someone crying for help. You let us know or if you leave this building, I will kill you or leave you for dead out there" I warned them. They nodded but the Duck boy merely 'hn' and walked away like a bitch. Like he heard me, he turned around and narrowed his eyes at me. I whistled like I didn't know what he was trying to imply silently.

"Damn pinky"

"Fuckin' Duck"

I smirked walking into my room.

.

.

.

I know this was short and I know that it took forever to put out another but I spent some time with my family during July 4th and I wasn't in the mood to write especially since my younger sister and my father's girlfriend daughter's had made a mess in the house. I spent a day cleaning the house, washing dishes, getting rid of the trash that they left behind and we were playing water balloons so I got drenched hence mud in the house but I loved the fireworks. No Regrets and One Coin, Two Sides will be a while to come out because I have writer's block….and fuckin' YouTube videos. Until Next Time..! I'll try to bring out another chapter soon but I know some may be mad I took forever, sorry . and I'll see ya later…


	7. Period

**Disclaimer**: I **Don't** Own **Naruto**~! **Apologize** for the **Spelling** Errors or **Misread** Sentences.

.

.

.

**[Previously]**

"_Thank you"_

_I nodded, "Your room is across, be nice and we'll see you all in morning also don't do anything if you hear crying or someone crying for help. You let us know or if you leave this building, I will kill you or leave you for dead out there" I warned them. They nodded but the Duck boy merely 'hn' and walked away like a bitch. Like he heard me, he turned around and narrowed his eyes at me. I whistled like I didn't know what he was trying to imply silently._

"_Damn pinky"_

"_Fuckin' Duck"_

_I smirked walking into my room._

.

**[Present- Morning- 8:00 A.M- Sakura POV]**

I was the first one to wake up then Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and the girl were last because Konohamaru was still sleeping since he must've been through many things. He should sleep for now, he is a kid and children need to sleep to grow unlike me who am short. I made a small breakfast because we should reserve the food that we have and I explained this to them. "Alright, who is good at crafting?" I asked in a preppy tone because I was fully awake and well-rested. "Karin and Ino" Naruto pointed out. I looked at them, "We aren't the best but we're good enough" Ino sheepishly said embarrassed. They'll be fine with us because they know their place and put their behavior problems to the side and changed it because we would have problems that'll lead us to throwing them out onto the street. "Hinata will teach you the basics so you won't neglect the small shit. It makes a difference unless you wanna be shot, brutally murder or eaten alive." I was being honest and they gave a scared yet disgusted look. "It's the truth, don't like it then make sure you follow directions and don't screw up things" I smiled which made them uneasy.

"Hai, what about Sasuke-kun?" Karin and Ino said together fawning over him. I sighed, "Do you think love will survive in this place, I've seen lovers been torn apart, the guy ran off and the girl was eaten alive screaming his name. I suggest you focus on surviving until you've seen everything and only then can you think about love because it will only cause problems. I would keep that obsession under control because if I see you fighting over a duck and you end up neglecting the things which could cause our death. I'll probably kick your ass then throw it out on the street. 'Tu comprends?" I asked, it meant do you understand. They gave me a confused look. "Do you understand?" I asked again. They nodded, "Hai." I nodded; we finished eating so Hinata left with the two girls to teach them how to make traps and how to check them properly. "Now you two, I need to teach how we do things since I know you were leaders of this group. First off, I told you the rules well when we go out. I like it better if we learn on the job and it would be better. Here are two bags, a small first-aid kit and you can attach any kind of melee weapon. There are a few snacks to eat when we're not being chased if you feel peckish." I threw two bags to them.

They put them on, "On the third floor is where the holsters and as for ammo, here is a jacket, the type that you can use to hold the ammo, an ammo belt and there's any type of melee weapon. Let's go stock up" we went to the elevator, I kept my bag in the room on the third but we do have extra guns in our room in case but they don't know that yet. We arrived to the room, "Where is it? All I see is a wall" Naruto asked, Sasuke tried to look at what I was seeing. "I knocked out one of the walls, put two rooms together and we concealed this place because we didn't want them finding this place so easily." I explained, I removed the door knob, I painted it the exact same paint and I rigged it, Hinata helped, the button is high so it won't be found on accident. Then I kicked the lower right part of the door and it opened, you could see it in the light but you have to be observant which isn't a lot anymore. "You need to push this button; the lightswitch will set off a trap which would kill you with poison darts. It's like opening and closing the door, this thing needs to be pushed in all the way until a click is heard. Then you're fine, a lot of work but I don't like strangers coming thinking they could take out shit. Also the door is immediately shut and you have to do it again, the body falls back when they get hit due to the force so it doesn't get stuck. If someone tries to be smart and get in before the door close, another trap is set off. This will continued for about ten minutes, everything resets. It'll be enough to last a year at the least if they're stupid enough, two months." I said I gave them everything to hold the stuff.

I wore a slightly tight shirt with baggy short pants and running shoes. I put a jacket on, the sleeves were rolled up and the jacket was a zipped up kind, baggy but tight. I wore clothes that allow me to be able to move freely without being restricted. I gave them the same kind but they picked different kind of colors to wear and brands even so. I was satisfied because tight clothes will not help when climb or running while avoid truthfully.

"Let's go, we need more medical stuff now that you're here and I doubt you've never got hurt since this started. Plus we need antibiotics." I told them both, they nodded. "There is plenty of room to carry things but I would advise you to only bring things you can carry and useful. But that's me, our objective is the main point—Ok?" I asked. "Ah we understand but can we get more ramen?" Naruto asked or plead me. "We'll go on the food hunt tomorrow but today is the medical things. Before we go, I need to remind Hinata" I led them down to the first floor. We kept the basement locked for reasons; Hinata tore down the walls of two rooms and made it one, like we did with the armory. She had many things to use for crafting, none of them are useless in her eyes and she kept it hidden behind an automatic bookcase—cliché. I knocked on the door, it was open so no traps and she was in there with them.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked, she was teaching them to set traps and how it works. "I need you turn on the machine so it can water the plants on time, we're going out to scavenge some supplies. Ok?" I asked. She nodded, "Can you find some rubberbands and I need paper" she asked, and I nodded remembering the things she needed. "Alright, I'll get them when I find them. We'll switch tomorrow, let Konohamaru work on his aiming with the gun, make sure your there. I don't wanna an accident. Practice reloading and practice with them. When reloading, you gotta be quick. We're off, any special requests?" I asked, they shooked their head. "Actually, if you're able to find a camera, that would be nice" Ino asked, I nodded. "Shoes, 7, mine are worn out." I left with the things in mind.

.

**[Hospital-9:00 A.M]**

The hospital was not near or far, it was three miles and we needed to make a stop at the Supermarket nearby like another five blocks. We used bikes so it was easier to get around quicker after I fixed it up, bikes is mechanics but I still can work with it like Hinata who made her bike made to her satisfaction like I did. We parked the bikes near a bike rack outside of the hospital.

"Ya' ready" I asked, they nodded and we entered into the creepy hospital with flickering lights—Perfect date.

.

**[With Hinata]**

Hinata was thinking to herself, "I wonder…?" Hinata thought outloud, "Huh? What is it?" Ino asked when Hinata spoke. They were practicing with aiming, Konohamaru was up and they were in the basement so the shots wouldn't be heard outside if they missed or attract the infected to them.

"I forgot to mention that Sakura does crazy shit…oh well they'll be fine" Hinata shrugged.

.

**[With Sakura- Third POV]**

"Sakura, we can't get in-"Naruto was pulled back when Sakura threw a stone bench through the hospital doors when they wouldn't open. They looked at her, "What? I ain't doing that shit of going around, we're on a tight schedule" Sakura huffed walking in like the noise didn't attract anything in the nearby area. "Will we be ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sakura wacked at the infected who came, they were outside but the inside echoed hence they started running, and none saw them. Sakura was making noise yet they saw the satisfied look on her face despite the overflowing hoard of zombies. "Hn" Sasuke shoved Naruto off of him since they watched in awed before he realized Naruto was clinging to him. "Hey homos, hurry up" Sakura shouted back, they stepped over the infected dead bodies and she was covered blood but she raised an eyebrow at them. She walked to the center of the hospital, Naruto leaned towards Sasuke, "Is she human?" he asked but Sasuke ignored Naruto who threw his arms up.

Sakura looked at the map for the hospital building, "Question? Why do we go to a supermarket, drugstore because I'm sure they have them?" Naruto asked, Sakura looked at him and looked back at the map. "The hospital is large, most people wouldn't come here while the store would be ransacked hence we would be taking a risk to get medicine. We could look in the back where they would store for shipments but I rather not do that. Yet that is but you need to think outside of the box." She told them, "Let's go upstairs." They looked to see the stairs blocked, the elevator didn't work and they were thinking—Naruto and Sasuke.

"They locked down the hospital, I forgot the name for the things that pulls down to keep people from coming like in the mall but it's locked, the stairs are blocked and I have no idea how'll we get upstairs since all three ways are blocked, surprised there was this many when she crashed the bench into the doors that came out." Naruto said. "They were restricted so they left considering they couldn't use force to go through." Sasuke explained as they talked. Sakura did something insane, she kicked down the chairs blocking the stairs and since she was on the second floor with the way to the other side of the hospital opposite where she stood was blocked with the gates. A chandler was on the hanging on the fourth floor, she climb up the wall, it was stone so it was rock climbing and they were watching in awe. "I'll find some rope and swing it down until then, don't get eaten" Sakura shouted.

"She's insane"

"Hn"

"Don't you say anything else?"

Sakura shouted down the building, "Also it would be faster if I do it myself so why don't you guys explore around the bottom floor and see if you could find something useful. The office has paper, Hinata said she need some. Rubberbands if you can or a camera if you're lucky." Sakura said. They didn't have a choice so they did what she said, they looked around and they went into the office. "Oh look, a vending machine" Naruto pulled out his wallet and put a dollar in but it came out, he sighed and Sasuke ignored him. They looked around more when Naruto realized that the electricity had went off and Sakura shouted, "My bad" so they pulled down the curtains in the rooms to have more light in the room in order to see in case there was some infected that were stuck during Sakura's rampage.

They found none until they reached a door that seem it hasn't been opened for a while now so they both kicked it down. They found nobody, there was a copy machine so they checked and got some construction paper, Sasuke found a envelope to put the paper so it wouldn't get bent and put it in his bag. They checked around, they found some duct tape which they took incase and sat in the office on spinning chairs—Naruto spun until Sakura came. Though he was at the vending machine trying to get some chips, Sakura punched the vending machine, the glass broke and Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sakura put a hand over her stomach. "C'mon, I got the stuff." She said walking out; Naruto grabbed what he could carry and ate them. Sasuke followed, when they got on the bike, each bike had a basket which Naruto put his chips and candy in. Naruto handed a candy bar to Sakura who shooked her head, "Ne, Sakura are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah why?" she asked confused.

"I smell blood"

"What, do you have an excellent smelling?" Sakura asked, "It's inhuman but I can smell blood on you and I don't see any…." He trailed off when Sakura gave him a look while Sasuke blinked and sighed at Naruto's confusion. Naruto had no idea with the silent talk between Sakura and Sasuke. "Huh? What?" he asked, she sighed at his stupidity.

"I'm on my period, dumbshit"

Naruto was left behind while Sakura mumbled curses at how dense Naruto was when Sasuke knew instantly.

"So dense"

.

.

.

Yeah that is how I ended it, she is a girl still anyway it gave three hints, she held her stomach (Stomach cramps), she rejected sweets (You don't eat sweets when you're like that), and blood (It's obvious, don't be dense like Naruto). Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I shall put out the next chapter very soon. A couple more chapters left, Zombie stories aren't too long like others but I shall be ending it soon. I'll be focusing on my other two stories but once I am near the end on either one then I'll put other new story. Any ideas would be nice for the new story. Until Next Time…


	8. Hinata Will Be Mad--Fun Day

**Disclaimer**: _I_ **Do** _Not_ **Own** _Naruto_. **Continue** _With_ **The** _Awesome_ **Story**!

.

.

.

**[Previously On Blank]**

"_I smell blood"_

"_What, do you have an excellent smelling?" Sakura asked, "It's inhuman but I can smell blood on you and I don't see any…." He trailed off when Sakura gave him a look while Sasuke blinked and sighed at Naruto's confusion. Naruto had no idea with the silent talk between Sakura and Sasuke. "Huh? What?" he asked, she sighed at his stupidity._

"_I'm on my period, dumbshit"_

_Naruto was left behind while Sakura mumbled curses at how dense Naruto was when Sasuke knew instantly._

"_So dense"_

.

**[Present- Third POV- 11:30 A.M]**

Sakura was uncomfortable because it was morning still well before noon and it had to come a week early, at all times when she is out exploring. Naruto was quiet while Sasuke was being a duck, they didn't say anything or comment because they had one thing in their mind—PMS. They've seen her strength and they rather not mess with that at the moment until another three to four days. Sakura sighed, she wished Kami wasn't so cruel to her but she saw the market in sight. Wal-Mart~ she was happy to see it so she could basically change and whatnot. Abandoned cars with rolling weeds, paper flying in the wind and it gave the place a more eerie feeling. The bikes skid to a stop, Sakura was happy now and they saw that the sliding doors were slightly open.

"We need a crowbar" Naruto pointed out, Sakura walked up to it and pulled them apart making enough room to let her go through. "Nevermind" he said getting off of the bike while being behind Sasuke a bit. "Wow, are all girls like that?" Naruto asked as Sakura made a path for them to get through. "Hn" Sasuke answered, "I take that as a yes" Naruto pointed at him then looked around. "Baka" Sakura said, "Firstly, I rather not split up because I doubt this place is empty. Most people would think to take refuge in a place like this. It has food, bedding and clothing with running water." Sakura pointed out when they walked towards the bathroom, she pushed the button for water to pour out and she cut through the check-out aisles.

Sakura grabbed one of the baskets; she threw another two to Sasuke and Naruto. "I realized that it would be best to get personal items. Get what you need, toothbrush, and paste and so on. I suggest you leave your bag empty for now because we'll be packing other things. We need rubberbands, a camera and shoes. I need my items, since we have three more then I should find a duffel bag" Sakura said, she went to the clothes aisle and she found a duffel bag, many things were gone but plenty of stuff to take for themselves. She threw one to each of them, "It can be used as a shoulder bag, and I hope you have enough stamina because there is always a hoard nearby. Some shit goes wrong and I rather not have to slow down for your slow asses" she warned them. They nodded, "We used to be on the football team and we still find ways to work out. You have an exercise room right?" he asked, Sakura nodded but she had a marker with her at all times, she found a shirt—white. She wrote, 'Don't mention anything about the building, we don't want visitors. You can talk about certain rooms but not the entire thing or the location' and she pulled out a lighter then burned it. She made sure nothing else caught on fire; she burned enough for it to be unreadable then put it out.

"It's annoying, anyway back to the topic. I need tampons so that's my first objective, we need more medicine so I should get some more." She was being blunt which made them uncomfortable. Sakura threw the things into her duffel bag, she grabbed the boxes of bandages, gauzes and medicine—Children and Adults. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed what they thought what they may need later on, Naruto being an idiot got razors then again, he is only sixteen and Sasuke grabbed gel—The secret has been revealed...! Sakura went to the clothing aisle after she left the office supplies; she grabbed, folded and put a couple in her bag. She told the two boys to wait here; she went to get undergarments and whatnot. She left and changed in the dressing room, she came out wearing black baggy pants with a red shirt with a panda on it. She burned her old clothes, why did she that? Reasons are unknown, "Right, let's go to the electronics and get the fuck out here before some weird shit happens" Sakura told them. They agreed as they walked to there, Naruto made small talk.

"So why are you cautious?" he asked Sakura, she made a laugh through her nose, "Have ya' seen a person run in without a plan against the infected and live—multiple times?" she asked him. "Um" Naruto wasn't sure how to respond, "I have, they don't know what to do when overwhelmed, they live by luck but eventually that'll run out. You think this is a game where they show the way out, they plan your escape route—no. This isn't a game and this is how we are living. I made sure we have an escape route because there is always one but months ago, I would do retard things that would get other's killed or be insane to think of that." Sakura said, she was still insane but she would rather get their defense down until the opportunity arises. That'll be soon, Sakura stopped them and pulled Naruto to side when he opened his mouth, she dragged Sasuke into the clothes rack with Naruto and her.

"Up ahead, two of them. Shall we eavesdrop?' Sakura grinned. They did not like that grin at all, Sakura moved slowly up and made sure nothing would be accidently step on or made a sound by the other two.

"Ugh, why did we have to be sent out? Damn infected are going to show up" One complained. "Shut it, he'll kill us if we slack off. Strangely the infected are mostly gone but some are holed up in the shipping area. So we'll be fine—likely." Another man said. Sakura took note of the man whom they (New people) were scared of, she smirked and she put down her duffel bag and basket down quietly then made sure the other two did as well. "Chi, why were we sent to get a camera?" the man with the annoyed tone asked, "Leader-san's older sister wants it, ah we best not anger them especially after _she_ died last month. They are still angry and snapped at anyone who disobeys them" the other man said. Naruto and Sasuke knew one was a teenage while the other was an adult but the tone. Sakura was amused because it was the opposite; it was the teenager acting like the adult while the adults is the complaining child.

"You know what I don't understand" They were looking through the cameras for a working one.

"Common sense"

"Your age"

"Bathing"

The man glared at the teenager who smirked, Sakura said the one with your age but they don't know that yet. Sakura let Naruto and Sasuke know that she would be back and she left those two alone. "What is she doing?" Naruto whispered asking Sasuke who gave him a glare to shut up. "Chi, what's with the age? Of course, I understand my age—damn brat" the man said. "Huh? I didn't…." he trailed, they finally realized that one he didn't say that phrase and two, it was a female voice and third, they were not alone. They shut up; Naruto and Sasuke were gonna move but a click and a gun to the back of their heads made them stop.

"Get up" it was a woman's voice whom sound to be around their mid-twenties. "Now" she demanded putting the head of the gun to the back of their heads harshly. Naruto and Sasuke stood up slowly, Sasuke wondered if Sakura knew that there was another person and why she left them. Naruto was quiet for once; they didn't know whether or not if they should make a move to run unfortunately, they were outnumbered. There weren't two but six of them, four of them were hidden and were in the food aisles. Sasuke took note of the bags with the food packed in their bags, "Where's the other one?" the woman demanded, Sasuke wasn't sure but he knew from the few hours he was with Sakura. She wouldn't abandoned them, "It's just the two of us" he answered. "Sure, so the woman's voice earlier was you or him" she asked. They got their weapons taken, their hands were binded behind their back and forced onto their knees. Another man looked through their bags, "Lucky~ they have medicine from the hospital. You must be crazy, that place has many infected but the bigger question is how you got to the top floor because I know this is only found on the top floor. We tried yet two died after they fell half way." Another man commented.

Sasuke took note, six people, two woman and four men. He assumed that the one whom they all moved out of the way was the leader of this group. Slightly taller than Naruto, brown hair with purple painting on his face and he looked a tad arrogant perhaps a little cocky with a hard look in his eyes. Both women were over twenty, two teenage boys and one adult excluding the leader of the group. "Where's the other one? There are three bags. Do I look stupid?" he asked them, "…I rather answer..." Naruto commented, he got a kick in the face and he was on his back groaning unable to use his hands to help with the pain. "Chi, smartass. Oi, duck hair, where's the other one or I'll have Ami here, shoot your fuckin' brains out. I ain't in the mood to play games" the man had Sasuke's chin in his hands and forced Sasuke to look at him. "Hn" a punch in the stomach but Sasuke didn't say anything except 'Hn.'

"Kankuro-san, you should think carefully. They may be of some use to us if they were able to go into the hospital and live. Perhaps we should take them to Leader-sama" the woman said, Kankuro thought about it. "I suppose so but we can't go bringing new people, we're low on food and this place was ransacked already hardly any food left. The only other place is in the downtown area, the market's there haven't been touched. Too many infected especially when the bandits kept trying to get in, there was a mall that got a shipment on the day all of this happen and hasn't been touched. Even so Gaara doesn't want to send people in, only a person who is either suicidal or insane to go into that place." Kankuro explained. Sasuke was using the knife in his back pocket to cut the ropes when turned away from them; Naruto used a technique which would make it easier to escape.

On cue

Sakura came running laughing, "Naruto, Sasuke. Let's go, I fuckin pissed off a whole bunch of them." Behind Sakura was a large explosion, a hoard of infected was behind her and some fell through the windows yet she had a large smile on her face. They both got untied, they grabbed the bags but they barely saw the hoard. "Sakura, are you fuckin' crazy?" Naruto shouted when she begun to get closer. "No, I'm a sane person with a fuckin' insane logic" Sakura laughed, she turned the moment she got to them and pushed (Shoved) them to run. She remember something, she turned back then grabbed the camera in the man's hand. "Thank you, start running" Sakura smiled then turned on her heels and ran for her life yet the laughter never ceased. She ran through the shoes department which she grabbed the shoes and they left with their bags. Shooting was heard behind them, Sakura didn't care and they got on their bikes.

"What the hell? That's what you were doing when you took off?" Naruto asked as the store got farther from sight. "Haha, I love to cause a scene. Beside you're my responsibility, I couldn't leave you" Sakura smiled at them. "Really?" Naruto asked happy.

"That and Hinata would get mad at me"

"Oh"

"Hn"

"Oh fun day, oh fun day"

.

.

.

It was a little short but I wanted to introduce another set of characters. I hope you'll continue reading my story and I shall see you in the next chapter.


	9. Too Much To Handle

**Disclaimer:** I Don't **Own Naruto**. I **Write For** Enjoyment Of **People Who** Have The **Same Interest** As I **Do.** Apologies **for** Spelling Errors **and** **Misread** Sentences..!

**Let's** start **with this** series and **chapter.**

.

.

.

**[Previously on Blank]**

.

_Sakura came running laughing, "Naruto, Sasuke. Let's go, I fuckin pissed off a whole bunch of them." Behind Sakura was a large explosion, a hoard of infected was behind her and some fell through the windows yet she had a large smile on her face. They both got untied, they grabbed the bags but they barely saw the hoard. "Sakura, are you fuckin' crazy?" Naruto shouted when she begun to get closer. "No, I'm a sane person with a fuckin' insane logic" Sakura laughed, she turned the moment she got to them and pushed them to run. She remember something, she turned back then grabbed the camera in the man's hand. "Thank you, start running" Sakura smiled then turned on her heels and ran for her life yet the laughter never ceased. She ran through the shoes department which she grabbed the shoes and they left with their bags. Shooting was heard behind them, Sakura didn't care and they got on their bikes._

"_What the hell? That's what you were doing when you took off?" Naruto asked as the store got farther from sight. "Haha, I love to cause a scene. Beside you're my responsibility, I couldn't leave you" Sakura smiled at them. "Really?" Naruto asked happy._

"_That and Hinata would get mad at me"_

"_Oh"_

"_Hn"_

"_Oh fun day, oh fun day"_

.

**[Present- 3 P.M Apartment Building (March 15)]**

"So did you have fun?" Hinata asked, they were on the top floor and they were done with training. Hinata thought it would be best not to overdo things, Naruto and Sasuke walked then fell on the ground. Sakura smiled stepping over them, "It's up there" Sakura threw the duffel bags onto the table. "I forgot to mention that Sakura's tactics tend be too much for most. So what did she do?" Hinata asked, grabbing the bags which they were holding but it was beside their legs on the floor. They still had the backpacks on which was filled surprisely, Sakura must've filled them when they weren't looking and she was quick.

"She came running with the infected behind her, an explosion behind her and a couple of them had started flying out of the windows above."

.

Naruto explained then let his head hit the ground again. "Too much running. Stomach cramps. Needs to work out more" Naruto said before collapsing on the floor. Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt using her strength, picking him up with ease then threw him on the couch. Sasuke was up, he wasn't too tired but enough to sit on the chair. "Anything else?" Hinata asked Sakura went to pour herself some lemonade that Konohamaru made.

"We met some people, six from what I heard. They have a lot of people perhaps over fifteen at the least though it seems the leader of the small group is the brother of the real leader of them all. The older sister is probably the right hand man, or that brother of theirs wouldn't have been sent. The man is named Kankuro, the brother who is the leader is Gaara but I don't know the older sister name is. Kankuro is older than the leader Gaara, who I shall assume that Gaara is our age, perhaps eighteenth. I'm still seventeen." Sakura explained. "Wait how do you know that? We weren't with us" Naruto asked, he recovered and he looked over the couch. Sakura smirked; "I put a walkie talkie in your bag" Sakura sat down.

"You're seventeenth" Ino asked, Sakura nodded. "Hinata's three month older than me, so eighteenth for her. Birthday was last month so another two months left before I turned eighteenth. How about you?" Sakura asked, "We're all eighteenth but Sasuke is going to turn nineteenth in two months and Naruto too." Karin said. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What day?"

"Hn…May 3rd"

"I'm on the 15th"

"Chi, 23rd." Sakura fumed because everyone was older than she was. Nonetheless she wrote it down. Sakura spent the next couple of hours learning about them to be better acquainted.

.

**[Sakura POV]**

**Naruto Uzumaki**: Blonde hair, blue eyes, like the colors orange and hyper. Loves ramen but hates onions. An idiot but smart like dog that can sense feelings, great sense of smelling and hearing. Birthday is May 15th. Age is **eighteenth** at the moment. He seems to have a love-hate relationship with Sasuke as they have been friends since elementary. He has stamina as he was able to bike for an hour from the market when some obstacles got in the way. He is the concerned one and the one who lightens the mood but I am better at it though we both have one thing in common. We get hit over the head a lot.

**Sasuke Uchiha**: Black hair with a tint of blue, black eyes, says one word conversations yet I understand. Cocky but intelligent, resourceful, quick thinker. Birthday is May 3rd and **eighteenth** at the moment. He is quiet butt he tends to get on my nerves, carries somewhat affection for Ino though Karin can't see it. He is easy to work with, adapts quickly but his pride is the problem then again, it's a good thing so it's fine. Logic thinker in a way, he doesn't like people bothering him so much and Karin was a cousin whom he was supposed to marry. Enough said.

**Karin Hayashi**: Red hair, red eyes and loves Sasuke but can keep it under control. Birthday is December 10th and **eighteenth** as of now. She is smart and I like her way of thinking outside of the box, she's sane so yeah. She is a quick learner as Hinata commented, she is quick to anger but it isn't as bad as me. She likes Sasuke but I feel like it's forced, she doesn't have that look like Ino does though she backed off quickly when I warned them. That may have given her an excuse, she can't shoot with long range guns but short, she isn't strong enough to wield a melee weapon so a pistol is best. She was a cheerleader, it may come in handy.

**Ino Yamanaka:** Blonde hair, blue hair, she loves to shops but is limited now. Birthday is September 21st and **eighteenth** as of now. She is hyper but it isn't bad as Naruto, she is a little whiney but I supposed that's fine if it doesn't get out of control. Ino is the cousin of Naruto, distant which is good because she isn't as dumb as he is. She is a quick learner but she has a fault, she can't work with electronics, great shot so I made sure she doesn't tamper with any electronics but she succeeds in the trap making. She prefers long range but is ok with close range guns.

**Hinata Hyuga: **Violet hair, lily color eyes, and she is my sane friend. Birthday is February 14th-ironic huh? She is **eighteenth** now. She is smart, she is organized but she is friendly while being caution. She isn't quick to accept people easily; she has never fallen in love but one guy whom I shall not name because she'll be angry at me. She is great with traps, at all types of guns and hates melee weapons but she'll use them if needed to. She is calm, collected and she likes to plan things through before doing anything but I tend to ruin that a lot for her. She loves music like I do, she writes more than I do and she was into gymnastics up to a point that she stopped because it was a phase. She was shy but not anymore and she is very serious but she has a sense of humor though she doesn't like my jokes—pity.

**Sakura Haruno: **Pink hair, emerald eyes, and I are insane while looking sane. Birthday is May 23th and **seventeenth** at the moment. I love music, food and I tend to draw here and there. I don't use my head until the last minute when I am between a rock and infected- So many times. I tend to do things that most people would do as a last resort of course Hinata is like me, she heals rather fast and impossible to break a bone after a while. It hurts like it was broken but I found out that it wasn't really broken rather sprain is all. I am ok with traps but I have little knowledge like Hinata does with electronics, we know the basics anyway I have inhuman strength and I tend have little care for other people beside Hinata. I'm working on it. I speak my mind which would get me in trouble a lot, I am smart with an IQ over two hundred yet Hinata wonders why I do what I do now. I answer her with, it's fun. I am the joker in this series, I lighten the mood in a way and I tend to do it when we are in the middle of a battle which Hinata would get mad at me for. If we run, I joke, if we're shooting, I joke and if we're at home, I used watered down jokes. She still laughs.

That is the information of the current residents in this apartment building, any question? No, good! I would write more but another time!

.

**[On the other side of the town, a day away from Sakura and her idiotic people "where's my dango…Naruto!' See what I mean]**

"Gaara, I'm worried about Kankuro. His group has been gone for a long while now" A girl said to her brother. In a school building, entrances were blocked off and windows were boarded up with some cracks. Twenty people sat in the cafeteria where they were eating with small portions, and there were more women by two then men. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon. Nothing has happen to him before. Have faith" the younger brother reassured his older sister. "I hope your right but if he doesn't come back in the next hour then I'm going to look for him" she was pacing which didn't make her brother any more assured if Kankuro was alive. The doors opened, "Kankuro, thank kami" Temari said happily as Kankuro walked to his siblings with an angry face. "What happen?" Gaara got up but sat down back on the chair. They sat on tables which had eight chairs—school tables. Gaara sat across from Kankuro while Temari went to make sure that the group was fine.

"What happen?" Gaara asked, "I'm fine—barely—I swear that girl nearly got us killed" Kankuro was given a wet towel to wipe the dry blood on his face. "Who?" Temari asked, "Some pink hair girl who came running with a hoard of infected behind her. Luckily, we didn't lose a single person but we nearly lost two of them. But we lost two bags worth of food." Kankuro sighed. "What do you mean?" Temari asked. "Like I said, that chick came running towards us with infected behind and a bunch came falling out of the windows above. The backdoor was locked so we were forced to go out of the windows, nearly got bit but we made it out. The noise attracted more so we had to take our time to get back. Ugh, I hate that woman" Kankuro threw the towel on the table. Temari was looking through the bags, "Damn, we aren't going to last for long…I'll have my group go out to scavenge more supplies. Your group rest for now Kankuro" she sighed.

"Sorry" Kankuro muttered. "Not your fault…Gaara, we need to do something or we'll have another problem plus infected have been piling up lately. Two got in during the past week" Temari explained to Gaara who sat drumming his fingers against the table and thought about what they should do. "We may either need to go to the third district or downtown area—"Gaara immediately was replied. "Are you crazy? That's suicide, that place is full of infected, people died trying to get the shipment that was in there but died. They never reached half-way, it has tripled lately. There has been a lot of infected lately, I don't understand how many there are now. Gaara, I know we're desperate but we can't let people die for something that are impossible." Temari explained. They thought about this, Temari raised an eyebrow, "Why is there a walkie-talkie in here? I thought I asked for a camera" Temari was confused.

"I don't know but the pink chick took the camera"

"Does it work?"

"We'll see…damn no batteries"

.

.

.

Another chapter complete, I can't wait to finish my tenth chapter for this story and I hope that'll you would like the next one but I added in another two characters. Sakura is breaking the fourth wall. Until Next Time In Blank….


	10. Sakura's Way

**Disclaimer**: I Don't **Own Naruto!** The **Tenth Chapter**, I **Hope It** Doesn't **Suck As** I Thought **Anyway Read**~!

.

.

.

**[*Deep Voice* Previously On Blank]**

.

"_Sorry" Kankuro muttered. "Not your fault…Gaara, we need to do something or we'll have another problem plus infected have been piling up lately. Two got in during the past week" Temari explained to Gaara who sat drumming his fingers against the table and thought about what they should do. "We may either need to go to the third district or downtown area—"Gaara immediately was replied. "Are you crazy? That's suicide, that place is full of infected, people died trying to get the shipment that was in there but died. They never reached half-way, it has tripled lately. There has been a lot of infected lately, I don't understand how many there are now. Gaara, I know we're desperate but we can't let people die for something that are impossible." Temari explained. They thought about this, Temari raised an eyebrow, "Why is there a walkie-talkie in here? I thought I asked for a camera" Temari was confused. _

"_I don't know but the pink chick took the camera"_

"_Does it work?"_

"_We'll see…damn no batteries"_

.

**[Present- March 16 (Next Day)]**

Sakura had her body draped over Naruto and Ino, they were playing cards and that game was…goldfish. Ino and Naruto lost so many times, when you lose, you drink and Sakura wasn't trying rather she wanted to drink but she didn't. When the blonde duo passed out, Sakura and Hinata were next to drink and they were like screw the game and drank from the bottle. A new game, who would pass out first and Hinata did. Sakura staggered then tripped over Hinata's form and she was lying on top of the blonde duo. Karin went asleep before them all, Sasuke on the other hand watched shaking his head and Konohamaru was playing but the drink didn't apply to him than halfway, Sakura sent him to bed.

Groans were heard in the entire house, "I think we had too much to drink" Hinata mumbled. A couple mutter of 'no shit' and the door was slammed. Sasuke and Karin were in the room, "Get up, we have company" Sasuke hissed. They reacted quickly, Sakura tripped over a bottle and cursed, she opened the door to where Konohamaru was sleeping at. "Konohamaru, up now" Sakura threw a pillow at him. "Huh? Wha—Now!" Sakura hissed at him. He nodded, he immediately got up and Sakura went to the closet which had a combination on the door. "How did they get in?" Sakura asked, "We went to check the traps or Karin did but it was disable though this was only on the outside. The inside, I'm unsure but we'll see soon" Sasuke said. Sakura had a handgun with an ammo belt around her waist. She threw some to the others, "Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Shit, did you know if they're soldiers or not?" Hinata asked, "…Shit, I don't know. We ran back up once we realized someone got in." Sasuke said. The electricity went off, "Good, this'll work to our advantage. They're on the first floor passing by the crafting area. I doubt they're getting through because like I said, yesterday. It isn't an easy room to get in. If you try to break down the rooms on the side. It'll release a poisonous gas on the entire first floor or third. So any ideas how they got in here?" Hinata was thinking about it, "No, I double check even triple. They were fine, I'm guessing they have someone who is good with traps as well but can they get through all of the floors. Six, they won't see it clearly in the dark though." Hinata explained. Everything was quiet until they heard a bunch of traps going off, there was a bell in their room which let them that an intruder came in. it was ringing like crazy, screams were heard and it wasn't pretty.

"I got the electricity back in the room, let me check the camera" Sakura opened another room which was full of computer screens that had every angle of the entire floor. "Looks like it's all clear. I don't see anyone in the cameras, the only heat signature are us. Infected were killed as well. Lucky day but Hinata, we need to check who the hell these people and whether there would be more. This just goes to show that we need to get more supplies for better traps. Isn't that right Hinata?" Sakura asked, "Ah, I can only make decent ones but we don't have enough" Hinata said. "Does that mean we have to do an overnight excursion?" Konohamaru asked. "Perhaps" Sakura replied.

.

So they spent the next hour, dragging dead bodies out of the building and the other girls spent the time busy putting up the traps. Hinata was checking on how those people had disabled the traps, how to make it better and how to better conceal them. As for the infected, Sakura and Konohamaru went to investigate on how they were able to get in.

"Chi, it happened by luck. They seem to have piled up and managed to climb over the dead bodies. We need to put a better defense for the gates. The stone walls around the entire building were helpful but we should push the cars so it would be reinforce. We'll be fine against bandits, we may seem too cautious but we aren't. Help me push the car" Sakura walked to a broken down car, she had to put it neutral and push it. The tires were flat but they managed to move it. Only six cars in the parking lot around the building but one was crashed into another and the others were left as it was with broken window, flat tires and bloody seats. "I wonder who those people were. But they weren't very smart to be unable to live past the first floor" Konohamaru asked, Sakura shrugged and the car stopped with a thud. Sakura wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand.

.

**[Noon- Six Floor (March 16)]**

Sakura dropped onto the couch, the rest of them were eating some snacks which was rather small. "So what do we need?" Sakura threw a notebook in front of Hinata who had a pencil on her ear and leaned back on the armchair. "Many things" Hinata passed the notebook, "Here, name what you need not want need. We have to upgrade" Hinata put her head against the couch with her legs on the coffee table. Naruto was beside her, they past it around until it reached Sakura. "Why was Sakura last?" Ino asked, "She's usually the one who goes out to get the things" Hinata explained to them. They 'ohed' and Naruto piped up, "So Sakura is leaving to gather the things?" Naruto asked. "Hai, you heard what Kankuro said. Downtown area is full of markets and the mall gotten a new shipment so it would have many things. The hospital down there is loaded as well"

Three places make up Konoha, downtown area, uptown area and the residential area for the rich. The middle area where they took cover with the high walls has the three areas around the wall. Uptown is fancy homes, hotels and shopping area while the downtown area is for the poorer people with Wal-Mart and so on. Lower motels, concert stadium, sport arenas and public school while the richer children stay in the uptown. The middle area is spilt into two so they can be separated because the richer don't wanna be in the same place as the rest of them. Multiple tall building in the residential area for companies and so on. The city is large with over hundred thousand people in the city and many buildings with a couple parks.

"Downtown is an overnight trip" Karin said. "We know, Sakura is the best person to sneak in and out without the infected noticing her. I would go but because of this incident, I best stay. I would have Naruto and Sasuke go but Sakura isn't the type to be sneaky a lot, if she doesn't consider sneaky to be an option. She'll go off on a rampage and shoot her way out." Hinata sipped some fruit punch. "I understand but we can handle it" Naruto said, he kicked Sasuke with his leg since Sasuke sat beside him. Sasuke 'hn' and Sakura rolled her eyes at Hinata's comment. "I don't care but no guarantee that you would live with me. Hinata barely can keep up" Sakura grinned with a pocky stick in her mouth.

"So damn true"

.

.

.

Wood (If possible)

Metal (Necklace would suffice)

Bike handle

USB

Chain

Ammo

Ramen***** (I need it)

.

.

.

**[Super Regional Mall Time~! March 17- 12:00 P.M]**

"Why did you come with me?" Sakura looked at Naruto who was clinging to her and Sasuke was awfully too close—they were invading her private space.

They were afraid

"We wouldn't have come if we had known how many infected where in this building and the only way in is through the top window."

"Hn"

"Don't be pussies"

They had a rope with knots in them tied around their waist, Sakura suggested to jump on in but she wore no rope saying she does this all the time—which is true. Sakura observed through the glass which they stood on yet their weight didn't break from underneath them. "There isn't any infected on the top floor" Sakura pointed out. "Huh?" Naruto asked, Sakura smirked but covered it up and Sasuke asked, "Why don't we go through the door?" Naruto saw the door and Sakura sighed, "Fuck, you're no fun. Fine you pussies, we'll go through the easy-"she smashed her foot into the glass and it broke under their weight and Sakura grinned manically. "We should have listened to Hinata-"he got stopped when the rope reached its length and it made him groaned a bit when the rope stopped abruptly. Sasuke grunted a bit, they both had their eyes closed and when they opened it. Their noses is one inch from the floor, "Mutha, Sakura, what the hell?" Naruto screamed and his voices crack a bit. Sasuke sighed but untied himself and Naruto couldn't making it worse, Sakura landed perfecting actually she used Sasuke and before he cut himself down, she was standing on his back as his body swung.

She jumped off, Sasuke glared at her and she shrugged then walked by Naruto. She cut his rope without looking at him and he fell with an 'ump.' Sakura walked off unconcerned, she saw a bag store but it was behind locked gates, she could see it in plain sight but the gate wouldn't budge. "So what are you gonna do, break it down" Naruto joked, "Baka, I ain't crazy—I'll pickpocket it" Sakura grinned and Naruto sighed. Sasuke looked around as Sakura fiddle with the gate, Sasuke rubbed his eyes and shooked his head. Sakura smiled, she got the gate open and she push it up but it barely opened. She had to slide underneath; she crawled under and went to grab the bag. She shrugged; she took the money in the cash register.

"Why are you getting money for? We don't need it" Naruto said, "Never know" Sakura smiled. She grabbed three large duffel bags and tosses them under the gate.

She got off of the ground, "We aren't alone" Sakura told them. "Eh?" Naruto asked, "Duck-chan. Look out" Sakura told Sasuke who nodded ignoring the nickname he was given. "Let's ransack this joint" Sakura smiled. They walked down the floor and reached a map, she sighed, "What?"

"We needed to get some metal, jewelry stores on the second floor and the bikes are on the first floor. Chain which could be founded in a pet stores, optional as a leash and why ramen?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto who whistled. "What, I need it" he held his hand out confused. "Looks like the first two floors are blocked off in this four story mall." Sakura said, "Ok so?"

"Baka, what are the two first places you would think to take refuge in?" Sakura asked, "Ramen store or K-Mart" Naruto smiled. Sakura hit him over the head, "Mall or Wal-Mart. They have food, bed, water and clothing." Sasuke explained. "Thank you, I thought I was the only one with common sense" Sakura patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Well wanna go meet the other people?" Sakura asked grinning; Naruto looked at Sasuke who didn't answer. "I suppose" Naruto knew she would do so either way. "That's great, because they've surrounded us" Sakura clapped her hands and jumped happily. Naruto raised an eyebrow and saw shadows; he dropped his head when Sakura had that smile on her face.

Ten people against three, what do you say?

We're fucked

Oh shit...

No you say—

"Hello, nice to meet all y'all"

.

.

.

That's Sakura's way of greeting Death

.

.

.

Wasn't that a fantastic story or not ^0^ If You Noticed I Can't Type A New Chapter Name So I Apologize Because My Profile Is Being Fuck Up Though Until Next Time…


	11. Revenge And Broken Ladder

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto…Apologies for Misread Sentences and Spelling Errors..! On With the story..!

.

.

.

**[*Deep Voice* Previously on Blank]**

"_Baka, what are the two first places you would think to take refuge in?" Sakura asked, "Ramen store or K-Mart" Naruto smiled. Sakura hit him over the head, "Mall or Wal-Mart. They have food, bed, water and clothing." Sasuke explained. "Thank you, I thought I was the only one with common sense" Sakura patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Well wanna go meet the other people?" Sakura asked grinning; Naruto looked at Sasuke who didn't answer. "I suppose" Naruto knew she would do so either way. "That's great, because they've surrounded us" Sakura clapped her hands and jumped happily. Naruto raised an eyebrow and saw shadows; he dropped his head when Sakura had that smile on her face. _

_Ten people against three, what do you say?_

_We're fucked_

_Oh shit..._

_No you say— _

"_Hello, nice to meet all y'all"_

_._

_._

_._

_That's Sakura's way_

.

.

.

**[Present Time- March 17- 12:00 P.M]**

"Hello, nice to meet all ya'll" Sakura smiled waving at everyone. Naruto looked at Sakura confused and wondered if she was crazy or insane perhaps—both. Sasuke held a fighting stance and Sakura was beaming with happiness. "Put your guns down _NOW_" a male voice ordered, Sakura raised an eyebrow and she jumped onto the nearest women. "It's Tenten and girly boy" Sakura rubbed her cheek against Tenten's face and Sakura clung to Tenten like a monkey to a tree. "Sakura-san, it's so nice to see you again" Tenten asked and Sakura got off of Tenten ignoring Neji. The other eight people lowered their guards, Sakura realized that it was a different group but she didn't say anything. "Girly man" Sakura grinned, Neji gave a glare but Sakura waved it off. "You're the same person back then" Tenten indicated to the broken window overhead and Sakura shrugged, "What happened to Hinata?" Tenten asked when she saw the two boys behind her. "She's fine, I got them two rookies but Hinata was like, I don't think they should go because your insane and I was like, fine but they were like, we wanna go and then like-" Sakura was mocking how snooty girl acted. "I get the idea" Tenten put a hand over Sakura's mouth yet she kept talking until she finished.

.

**[Night-Broken Glass-Sakura 12:20 P.M]**

"We got here recently, we were traveling with a bigger group but getting in here wasn't an easy job" Tenten explained, Sakura nodded drinking a can of soda. Naruto and Sasuke went exploring and they were hungry. "We're limited to food considering the food court on the bottom is the one with the stock. Any so, why did you come here?" Tenten asked, they sat in a furniture store and Sakura found a bed which was too big for her to cover entirely. "We need supplies and we came here. What happen after the store incident?" Sakura decided to ask, they may have only twenty minutes to bond but it was enough for Sakura to stick to Tenten.

"We were fine but our group got killed by bandits and the rest were eaten…" Tenten stopped, "You don't need to push yourself but how did you find this group?" Sakura changed the subject. "We met them a couple weeks ago but we're having issues. Food is the major issue and the two leaders are fighting a lot. Neji and I were thinking of leaving but we got trapped in due to the infected in the lower levels." Tenten sighed, she didn't want to be part of this and she would go without any guilt since everyone was older than she was. "Is that so? You could've gone with the roof" Sakura said, Tenten laughed, "We wouldn't have thought of that beside you…you're right though if it isn't trouble when you leave. Can we go with you? Just get us to the ground and we'll go on our way" Tenten plead with her eyes which turned to puppy eyes. Sakura sighed, "Fine. Damn puppy eyes" she muttered to herself.

They were in a mall in the downtown area but it wasn't the mall that received the shipment, this mall was on the outskirts hence easier and hardly infected. There's a lot of infected but not much that there's no way to get out in jiffy.

Naruto and Sasuke came back; Sakura raised an eyebrow as she lay on the bed. They sat on the edges while Naruto being the idiot lay on her legs. Sakura was going to kick him but they heard a scream.

"Kyaaaaah"

Tenten looked at Sakura, "Why is it everywhere you go within twenty minutes, something goes wrong?" she asked, Sakura sticked her tongue out and shoved Naruto to the side to get onto her feet.

Tenten, Sakura and the other two ran to the entrance of the furniture store and Tenten slipped, she hit the back of her head. Through her blurry eyes, her eyes widened to see one of the group members being eaten alive by an infected yet no one helped. The infected went for the throat and her vocal cords were cut yet she was conscious. Neji was on the other side of the mall, there wasn't an opening to across nearby and the infected finished the now dead girl. It turned to Tenten who was dazed, her brain isn't responding correctly and she was frozen as well. Once she thought she was gonna be bit, Sakura kicked the infected to the side, "Baka, get up. We don't have time" Sakura knew Tenten need some time to register and they couldn't instantly lift her up. "Tenten, get up" Sakura said, Naruto and Sasuke's path was blocked when they realized infected were in the furniture store, locked in the back and now they broke down the door. Tenten got up slowly, she turned her head as Sakura tried helping her up and she tried to open her mouth to say 'behind her' but it was too late.

Sakura got another pair of teeth in her shoulder, "Ah! Gah, looks like rumor spread" Sakura put out the knife hid in her boot and shoved it into the infected's head. "Let's go, Tenten or I'll never hear the end of this. Girly man, get to the rope. Naruto! Sasuke! Hurry up, quit playing with them" Sakura yelled. Naruto was struggling to get an infected off of him and Sasuke kicked the infected off then put a knife to the head. Sasuke left the knife, "Let's go idiot."

"Thanks, now let's get-…" Naruto stopped in mid-step when he saw the blood staining Sakura's shirt, the infected tore her shirt a bit and if she tried to cover it, it wouldn't work and the bite was plain in sight. "Sakura…your-"Naruto pointed but Sakura pushed the both of them as Tenten regained some conscious. "We don't have time" they went down the mall to where the rope was Tenten had to be carried due to the injury. "Climb, now" Sakura had the guys climb as Sakura waited with Tenten. Infected got the top floor and a whole hoard was coming, "Sakura, what about Tenten?" Naruto asked the injury would make it difficult considering Tenten nearly went unconscious; Sakura had to keep her awake. "I'll figure something out" Sakura shouted, they were running out of time. Sakura knew she outrun them and figure out something but getting Tenten up the rope isn't an easy job. Sakura decided to tie the rope around Tenten's waist. "Lift her up, one of you carry her down the pipe and get to the motel nearby, don't travel at night and head back. What Neji and Tenten does is their decision"

Sakura smiled and ran towards the hoard cutting down as much as she could; she had the duffel bag like a shoulder bag behind her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped over the rail to the lower levels, she landed on the floor unhurt and perfectly. No one alive was inside of the mall if they were, Sakura wouldn't care at all and she grabbed her wound then sighed.

"I swear I can never get a break not for a moment. How will I explain it later?" Sakura said to herself but she pulled a knife and made her way through the entire hoard. They could bit her, scratched her but she need the things and once she managed to get everything. Almost every infected was gone and she was covered in their blood, she realized when they started ignoring that they couldn't sense or smell difference. Or they would've eaten each other already and there wouldn't be so much.

Sakura decided to go through the food court and she remembers something back then.

_[Flashback-A month after the Meeting with Tenten]_

_Hinata and Sakura were out scavenging, they were in a mall but no infected inside—thankfully._

_I decided to make conversation, "Zombies. That's all I have to say. We have survive this, let's find some food, I don't wanna go on a diet" I whine, "Shut up! For once be serious" My sister, Hinata scolded me. At least I can bust windows and car wind shields without police on my heels, Sweet! I think I may love this new world but pity people have to die. More food for me, I thought. "You do realize that there's no one else making food anymore and we can't have restaurant foods or your favorite dango shop dango anymore, right? And we're on a budget due to limited food around._

_I didn't hear her until disaster struck when I saw a buffet and there was no food, food gone rotten with worms and maggots in it._

—_Wait, We're on a budget! No more delicious foods being made, Damn you..!_

Sakura sighed, "Damn infected eating son of bitches. Well I better get out of here before some more shit happens again."

**[Sakura's POV]**

Of course, I called it and the electricity went out, voices were head with a couple shooting. I hid behind a counter, I peek my head over the counter a bit to see a group of ten more people fully equipped and I saw the familiar kitty ear hood. I smirked; I grabbed a napkin holder and threw it far from me. It caught their attention when the loud noise was heard, I saw the backdoor and as they moved, making noise. I opened the creaking door, I made my way out and checked then ran opposite of them but I ran into one. "Ah shit" I mumbled, I fell on my bottom and so did the other person. The lights were out but some sunlight beamed through the window and I saw that it was a man, "Ugh, why did I agree to come?" he had a pineapple shaped hair and I blinked then I realized that the noise attracted his group.

As the flashlights came closer before it could hit me, the electricity came back on and I said the one thing I would usually say in this situation.

"Too many times"

I got up and ran off towards the exit despite it being blocked, I pushed it to the side and I made my way through the small opening. "Oi" but I was gone and I ran from the mall across the parking lot. "I'm getting too old for this…and I'm only seventeen. I hate today."

**[Third POV]**

Sakura was talking to herself as she ran down the highway to the motel with her duffel bag and she didn't have time to wrap her wound. The blood stained her shirt and she smelled this made her even angrier. Sakura continued run but she stopped when she realized she was being followed but she made it seem like she gotten tired. She saw a car in the distance down the highway and she sighed putting her head back and groan to the sky annoyed.

"First the infected, second the delicious food and this is what you do get revenge for me yelling in the building about Hinata's being on her period. Well fuck you" Sakura continued running and she didn't have her backpack which she would usually take but deemed it unworthy and now she regretted it. She looked to the side to see a ladder to go down to the ground, "How convenient but why would someone—doesn't matter, we're square" Sakura said to the sky and she looked down, she kicked her feet against the stone wall to keep cars from falling off.

"Fuckin' a, Screw you." Sakura yelled then ran once again down the highway faster than ever with the car in sight behind her. She continued muttering to herself and she cursed everything from A-Z. She wasn't having a good Sakura day and she saw the motel by the crossway but she had to make sure she lost this people behind her.

She ran straight, turn to the right to another street, ran and went into the trees then jumped over the wall. She ran to the side, she heard the car approaching and she couldn't enter the motel since she heard two cars which was a pain. Sakura busted opened the window and climb through despite the glass going into her hands, she knew they were on the top floor because she explained that Hinata and her did this a lot and used this motel as one of the places to rest for the time being. Sakura wasn't sure whether or not they would come here but she made a path of indicating that she went to the left, she opened a gate and put some of her blood on the stone wall to jump over to the convenience store. When she jumped over the stone to this side, she made sure not to rush and kept her blood from falling as for the broken glass. Many building have broken glass.

Sakura found room 202 and she listened to hear, some walking and Sakura shooked her head. 'They would be deaf if they didn't hear that window break downstairs' Sakura opened the door little ways to confirmed that it was them and opened it fully which she was sure.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa" Sakura kicked the knife out of Naruto's hand. "Seriously, you should see who it was before stabbing them in the throat then again...I used to do that" Sakura was happy with herself.

"Oh kami, Sakura. Gomen, I wasn't sure but I didn't think you would make it. Now I know why Hinata didn't want us coming with you" Naruto said, "Thanks, a lot" Sakura mumbled pushing him away into the wall. Sakura grabbed Neji, she pushed him to the side and looked outside, she saw the same ten people she meet with that one pineapple head guy. Naruto peeked over her shoulder, he got hit by her. "Stay away from the windows, they'll find us and I would prefer to avoid that." Sakura hissed at Naruto.

"What took you so long?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at her and mumbled something audible. "Huh?"

"I said Fucker is an asshole." Tenten was confused as were the others in the room. "Huh?"

"Broken ladder." Sakura said, Naruto stared at her shoulder and asked, "Sakura what about your wound?"

"What about it?"

.

.

.

Poor Sakura, she believed that the ladder would save her and it failed her because it was unusable XD Please continue reading and I'll see you next time.


	12. What About It?

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto…Apologies for Misread Sentences and Spelling Errors..! On With the story..!

.

.

.

**[*Deep Voice* Previously on Blank]**

"_What took you so long?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at her and mumbled something audible. "Huh?"_

"_I said Fucker is an asshole." Tenten was confused as were the others in the room. "Huh?"_

"_Broken ladder." Sakura said, Naruto stared at her shoulder and asked, "Sakura what about your wound?"_

"_What about it?"_

**[Blank-Sakura's POV-March 17- 2:13 P.M]**

"What about it?" Sakura asked, looking at her bloody shoulder trying to inspect it as to what was wrong with the wound. "What is wrong with it?! You're bleeding and not only that! You were bite, how can you be so...so" Naruto trailed off trying to find the proper word. "How could be so nonch-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto. "Nonchalant, that's the word I was looking for" Naruto had a big fat grin of succession which Sasuke found it oddly- "Sexy?" Sakura asked. They looked at her, "What?" Tenten asked confused. "Sasuke looked at Naruto and found it oddly _'Sexy'_?" Sakura explained. Sasuke gave a disgusted look at Sakura, "I am not-" he was cut off by Sakura again. "Straight? I'm sure everyone realizes that by now" Sakura said as if it wasn't obvious but her plan to change the subject was a succe-. "Sakura, don't change the subject"

Sakura cursed underneath her breath

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Sakura refused to speak of the subject but Tenten was determined to get the answer out until something went flying into the room. It was a remote car, it flipped its back, and Sakura immediately threw the bed sheet on top and ran off wailing her arms around over her head like an idiot. They were confused and Sakura came back slouching, "C'mon people when unknown object or remote car comes flying in, you don't sit there rather you should follow unless you wish to have a bullet in the middle of the forehead" Sakura indicated putting her pointer finger against the middle of her forehead.

A bullet shattered the window even more but missed lodging into the door frame two inches from her head. She looked at it then turned to them, "Example number one right there" and she hailed her ass down the hallway before tripping on a random rubber duck. "Damn ducks"

"What did Sasuke do?" Naruto asked confused but Sakura chose to ignore him before going down the stairs. They had no choice but to follow Sakura since they are unlikely **(total lie)** die along with her. They followed her lead excluding tripping on the rubber duck.

Down the hallway to the next floor down and they wondered why Sakura didn't keep going before seeing a shadow of a person with a gun. Sakura ran down the opposite way, only one set of stairs and they were far from it. Naruto knew he should've listened to Hinata when she said Sakura was insane. Sakura ran full-speed into a wall **(literally)** a wall of all things. And yet, how was it possible to go through a wall because they were standing in front of a large hole on the second floor in the wall—astonished. Sakura shouted, "Hurry up. I doubt they're all in that building" she turned to them and she turned around.

_Bam!_

She got knocked out, as her conscious faded and being lifted over someone's shoulder none too lightly. She had one thought going through her mind.

I regret not eating that delicious, triple layered chocolate, vanilla & strawberry, blue chocolate frosting, sprinkles covering with strawberries, blueberries & pocky the top with fancy side frosting decorations. With slices of bananas mixed between layers with cherry filling and drizzled with blueberry filling.

**What a shame! **

.

.

.

Sakura groaned, she moved her arms to rub her head but her arms were restricted by the bondage of ropes. Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto across the room. It was filled multiple other people, Sakura's most hated place in the world but a spinach factory-School! Sakura banged her head steady against the wall behind her repeatedly until she grew bored plus blood dripped down the back of her head. Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto jerking awake though Naruto asked for food and received a foot.

"I am not a CANNIBAL so quit forcing me to be one" Naruto snapped back like the smart aliec that he was which received another foot, shoved into his mouth before long.

Sakura struggled to stop laughing, muffling it into her shoulder and she had to say something to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Do you have any tampons?" Sakura shouted across the room and Sasuke instantly growled at her. This made a few snickered, "No not at the moment, why? Did you need some?" Sasuke asked smugly. "Yes and does that mean you actually use them. You're sick, just because Naruto won't-"

"Shut up"

"Sorry, how rude of me. I shouldn't tell everyone what Naruto and you do behind closed doors" Sakura was having fun as Sasuke turned red with anger but Sakura decided make it into something else. "Aw, poor lil' Sasi-kins is embarrassed" Sakura said in a mocking yet childish tone. Never has Sasuke wanted to murder someone so much and he was thinking of many ways to kill her, slowly like the way Sakura was torturing him by embarrassment. However Sakura replied, "You know I'll love it!" Sakura smiled which made him more pissed off.

'I swear she is such an idiot. Stupid cake-'

"Don't you dare insult my cake. You homo emo lord of ducks!" everyone were enjoying the argument as they argued back and forth saying things in which children had to leave. Sakura entered a war zone of...Hentai (I won't be doing that XD) in which Sakura won hands down when she explained about Naruto doing something to Sasuke. Including actual sounds and impersonation of Sasuke of how Sasuke would sound like as a girl. One small scene was a whole page long and only the guys remained with a few girls whom founded it amusing. Sakura got bored afterwards leaving Sasuke frustrated and he wasn't done though Sakura said it was.

Sakura inspect her surrounding before realizing they were kidnapped..

'Hinata is gonna be pissed! And she was gonna make dango too! UGH'

.

.

.

It was short but I have to get back into the rhythm ^_^ I'll may be putting out small chapters but do it daily. If I don't get loaded with homework T_T I hope you enjoy and continued reading, Writer Blocks SUCK! I SWEAR I CAN'T DO GEOMETRY, ENGLISH ESSASY AND SO OOOOON~! WHY AM I USING CAPS! I DON'T Know! UNTIL NEXT time ^^


	13. Pudding! And?

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto…Apologies for Misread Sentences and Spelling Errors..! On With the Story..!

.

.

.

**[Previously on Blank]**

_"Don't you dare insult my cake. You homo emo lord of ducks!" everyone were enjoying the argument as they argued back and forth saying things in which children had to leave. Sakura entered a war zone of...Hentai (I won't be doing that XD) in which Sakura won hands down when she explained about Naruto doing something to Sasuke. Including actual sounds and impersonation of Sasuke of how Sasuke would sound like as a girl. One small scene was a whole page long and only the guys remained with a few girls whom founded it amusing. Sakura got bored afterwards leaving Sasuke frustrated and he wasn't done though Sakura said it was. _

_Sakura inspect her surrounding before realizing they were kidnapped..._

'_Hinata is gonna be pissed! And she was gonna make dango too! UGH'_

**[March 17- 5:32-Back At the Base]**

Hinata sat at the table with everyone else watching the food get cold. The light flicker off, Konohamaru went to check the cameras but they were off as well. Ino got up to look outside and immediately got on the floor, "Hinata! Soldiers are outside!" Ino whispered but Hinata stayed at the table. Karin left to check downstairs, pressed her ear against the door to the emergency stairs to hear a door open. Multiple footsteps, she ran swiftly and quietly down the stairs to warn the others. "They're in the building, Hinata! Hinata" Karin whispered loudly. They opened the door; those three looked to Hinata who stood up holding a fork which bent from anger.

"That...bitch…IS DEAD!"

**[With Sakura Again]**

Sakura shivered, "She is gonna murder me..." She inspected her surroundings; Naruto and Sasuke were separated after Sasuke made an attempt to- "Rape Naruto" Right! No, Sasuke tried to murder him somehow and Sakura watched. They ignored Sakura's outburst and continued, her stomach rumbled, "Sasuke-kun. I'm hungry" Sakura whined, "Hn" Sasuke replied to Sakura and she sighed, "Teme's these days are so worthless."

Gaara and his siblings came to interrogate Sakura after Naruto was done because Naruto was unable to say anything due to hungry. He passed out after eating something and he was no help at all. Sasuke refuse to talk at all, Sakura was dragged, when she refused to be thrown over Kankuro's shoulder and Temari had to drag her along. Sakura hummed, "What were you doing at the Mall?" Temari asked. "Oh you know, like any sane person, window shopping and bashed a few. Bust a couple windows, complained about how bad the food sucks and run in the mall for no reason." Sakura smiled. "Chi, no sarcastic"

"What sarcasm? Hey, got any food, huh? It's empty" Sakura got up, used her foot to open the fridge to inspect and saw no food. "Oi listen-"Kankuro was brushed aside, "Neo-chan, where the hell is the eats? What kind of place are you running?" Sakura complained as she rummaged through the cabinets with her free hands which they noticed. "What the h-"Cut off again as Sakura discovered pudding, chocolate kind, "Pudding! Yum, good enough for me" Sakura grabbed it, took a spoon and sat back down on the chair. Their eye twitched a bit in annoyance, "Hey where's Minnie and Girlyman?' Sakura asked looking around to see none of them despite being in a separate classroom from everyone else. "If your-"

"I'm bored, why are you here? Hey, why do you wear mascara? Can I have more pudding? Ne, where are we? You do realize-"

"Shut up!" Kankuro shouted, Sakura blinked, "Geez, you could've asked nicely, damn cats these days." Sakura shooked her head, Gaara held Kankuro back from trying to kill Sakura who sat there like an idiot eating pudding. "Right, you met Kankuro in that Wal-Mart store, correct?" Temari asked and Sakura nodded. Sakura was crouching on the chair and knees against the rim of the table; she ate her chocolate pudding slowly. "Right, have you ever been to the downtown area before?" Temari asked, Sakura looked at her

"Only an insane person would go in there"

"So you haven't?"

"Damn right I did, they had this shipment of pudding and I wanted it. Another friend of mine wanted something else, I forgot, that was like a couple months back but we didn't do a big scavenge. We go there here and there but it's only me because taking a large amount of people. There is enough of the undead near there but I managed to clear the mall area. I locked it up in case I have to do something like run in. I don't know, the shipments still remain, if you wanna go there. It is possible to go in however coming out, you basically screwed because it ain't simple. I doubt anyone left the place with a large amount of things. I never attempted it because it was only me and this requires a lot of people." Sakura admitted and realized she was out; she got up to find more.

"What do you think Gaara?" Temari asked, she sighed, "It's possible but getting out, we would need skilled people, better weapons and a large truck. We would have to do all of it in less than ten minutes at the least." Temari said. "True, but I would rather avoid risking anyone's life." Gaara mentioned. "True, I don't know. We're running out of food, we barely got through the winter and it's gonna approach very fast too" Temari told him. Sakura got the eye of the walkie talkie, "Hey it was that thing, I stashed for the camera. Lily-chan needed a camera or was it Pig? Either way, I got another one to use as surveillance whenever someone got into the building if they live through he traps" Sakura explained, playing with the talkie before realizing there were no batteries. "We don't have any" Temari told Sakura, Sakura ran out for a couple minutes before running back in.

"I had some, I forgot I had those when I ran out of the mall" Sakura took out the back and back the batteries in, it didn't work and she tried again before getting annoyed and threw it. "Stupid fucko!" Sakura threw her arms up and went to the fridge. Kankuro picked it up, inspect it, a sweatdrop, "The batteries were the wrong way" he said. Sakura threw a chair at him growling, "Shut up, give me that" Sakura snatched it; she played with the buttons while talking, static before long. She heard someone, _"S-Sak…-Ura"_ Sakura bit her lip in annoyance drew some blood before it came clear. "Right, can you hear me Ino? No? Yes? Maybe? Is Lily there?" Sakura asked quickly.

"_We have a pro-"_

"**Oi, pinky, did you have a nice day? You fuckin' bitch, how dare you stand us up? I was fuckin' hungry and now the food is all co- Fuckin' hell, wait your damn turn Fuck!"**

"_Sorry, Hinata-san is busy, we have a bit of a-"_

"**Pest control is here, you fuckers, quit moving, all I wanna do is kill you is all"**

"_Soldiers are in the building, we're pinned in the armory room and Hinata-san is too much fun. Where-"_

"**Where the fucks are you shit's at! Get your asses over here"**

Sakura sweatdropped at Hinata's way of asking how her day went but nonetheless answered "My day went fantastic, I burst through a window like a badass, I met Minnie and Girlyman, I got bit again, Naruto was freaking out, stupid ladder wasn't any help, I tripped over a goddamn duck, and I'm not talking about Sasuke. Hit behind with a bat, kidnapped, made fun of Sasuke and ate some pudding. Awesome right?" Sakura asked.

"_Wait, did you say that you were bit Sakura! When was this?"_ Ino asked in a voice of worry, "Like um three hours ago? I forgot I ain't good with time as it would seem. I don't like to think when it is un-necessary and yes I did get bit, I swear I think word got around at how delicious I taste. It took a whole year as well, amazing." Sakura told Ino and it went quiet on that side as well in the room.

"_When was the first time, you got bit?"_ Ino asked, "Hinata and I got bit like a year, um fifteen minutes into this whole zombie franchise" Sakura had a bad memory, believe it or not and everyone went pale as a ghost.

"_What…the…fuck! You didn't bother to tell us! Like I don't know when we met you, does those two know or not?"_

"For fuck sake's, I thought I told you Naruto freaked out when he saw me got bit. Sasuke didn't say anything other than being a complete jerk. Anyway, status update, how's it going?" Sakura asked as if she was talking to another person in normal way of life like two girls chatting on the phone.

"**Sakura darling, if you don't get here by sunrise. I will fuckin' cut you into pieces, understood!"** Hinata said in her sickly voice. "Yes Ma'am" Sakura saluted despite them being unable to see her do so.

"GOOD!"

Sakura turned off the walkie-talkie and turned to the rest of them. "Looks like I should get going before she tries to kill me" Sakura sticked her tongue out then got up. "Wait, what do you mean? You were bit, everyone turns after a day and it has been a whole year?" Temari asked. "Hai" Sakura asked unsure, "It isn't possible" Kankuro told Sakura. "Why do you think I am able to go into the downtown area without dying? If I'm bit, it ain't a problem but it takes skill to get in and out." Sakura told them.

"Sakura, is it?" Gaara asked, "Yes sir. Sakura at your service" Sakura said, "By any chance would you help us out in exchange for letting your friends go?" Gaara asked. "Hmmm, I'll do it if you give me another cup of pudding" Sakura said, Gaara nodded and handed a pudding cup over. Sakura ate it with great delight on her face, "Ok!" Sakura said.

"Sir, we have a pr-"

"Sakura! Infected are entering the building"

"And?"

.

.

.

**It was short but I got another chapter out. Sakura preferred pudding over those two, the POWER of PUDDING is GREAT! Anyway Until NEXT TIME!**

**On Blank~**


End file.
